Fallen Feathers
by hagane-inu
Summary: La paz no es algo duradero, y es mucho más frágil de lo que parece. Cuando un viejo enemigo vuelve, los heroes deben prepararse para luchar contra todo, incluso contra un amigo.
1. Capitulo 1 - Inicio

Parecía un día relativamente normal en la mansión smash. Pero se sabe que las apariencias engañan, y con gente como los smashers no existe algo normal.

El silencio de la mañana fue roto por el huracán de plumas negras mejor conocido como Kuro, Dark Pit o Pittoo, que acababa de entrar en carrera tirando la puerta. La contraparte de Pit es bastante conocida por su ser irrequieto, agresivo y bastante serio –lo que muchos malinterpretaban como sinónimo de malhumorado- por lo que nadie se preocupó mucho cuando llegó, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que el ángel cayó de rodillas luego de dar unos pasos. Fijándose bien, se notaba que cualquier cosa hubiera echo, no la había pasado nada bien: estaba cubierto de polvo, tierra y restos de sangre, y tenía unos cuantos moretones y cortadas; sus alas esponjadas y con las plumas erizadas temblaban, como si acabaran de someterse a un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

Rápidamente los smashers que se encontraban en los alrededores se le acercaron preocupados; todos sabían lo fuerte y obstinado que era Dark Pit, así que si se encontraba en esas condiciones algo grave había ocurrido.

-Kuro! Que pasó?!- exclamó asustada Zelda.

-Las preguntas para después, ahora necesita cuidados médicos!- pero cuando Marth estaba apunto de llevarlo para adentro, el angel se levantó de golpe, o por lo menos eso intentó, pues estaba a punto de caerse otra vez y tuvo que apoyarse al marco de la puerta para no perder el equilibrio.

-No! Tenemos que volver allá!- gritó, se podía ver la rabia y la frustración reflejadas en sus ojos.

-Kuro, escúchame.- empezó el príncipe en un intento de tranquilizarlo. –no se que pasó, pero estas herido, necesitas calmarte y dejarte atend-

-No tengo tiempo para eso! Tengo que volver a buscar al idiota ese!-

-Que?!-

-Pit! Esos estúpidos monstruos se lo llevaron!- con la fuerza que le quedaba se levanto de repente y clavó su arco en el piso, antes de caerse otra vez. Parecía que fuera a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-Oye...- esta vez se le acercó Roy, tomándolo por los hombros. –Nosotros podemos buscar ahora, pero tu necesitas descansar y recuperarte, estás herido.- dijo con un tono muy serio y controlado, pero que dejaba sentir su preocupación.

El ángel de alas negras suspiró rindiéndose, después de todo el también sabía que en su estado actual no iba a llegar muy lejos.

-Un espacio abierto lleno de rocas... con un bosque y un río en los alrededores... allí estábamos peleando..-

El pelirrojo se puso de pie, reflexionando un momento para recordar el lugar.

-Link, es donde generalmente practicamos los tiros y ataques de larga distancia si recuerdo bien.-

-Si, es el único lugar que queda cerca de la mansión y del bosque.-

-Bien.. Marth y Link, vamos para allá! Zelda, tu lleva a Kuro para que Dr. Mario lo revise!- el grupo asintió, y el trío de espadachines salió inmediatamente; todos sabían que aunque pareciera un idiota infantil con sus bromas, Roy era un buen estratega y excelente comandante cuando la situación lo requería, y con su mejor amigo en peligro, no podía permitirse el lujo de perder tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar señalado por el angel oscuro, era evidente la pelea que habían enfrentado en ese lugar: arboles quemados, rocas echas pedazos, cráteres de explosiones en el suelo; aún sin haber estado allí, era fácil entender que esa había sido una pelea muy dura; realmente esos dos ángeles habían logrado aguantar tanto?

El trio de espadachines siguió explorando el lugar, no muy seguros de que era lo que estaban buscando. De repente, Link empuñó su arco y rápidamente disparó una flecha hacía los restos de un tronco; un pequeño monstruo cubierto de peste violeta fue golpeado de lleno por el disparo.

-Un prímido, ah?- Marth primero echó un vistazo a los alrededores, y después revisó de cerca la zona donde había desaparecido el monstruo.

-... Creo que tenemos un problema mucho mayor del que creíamos...-

-.. Que quieres decir con eso..?- preguntó Roy, empezando a preocuparse más que antes.

Marth recogió algo del suelo y se los enseñó.

-Estamos lidiando con algo más grande de lo que creíamos.-

Una pluma.

Una pluma blanca cubierta por peste violeta.

* * *

Y esta es mi primera historia larga, yey! :D ... si, toda la tensión y la seriedad en el capitulo y yo llego con esto :v normal muy normal :v

bueeeeno, este es el fic serio que había anunciado, como que el mas cómico me esta tomando mas tiempo, pues quiero interrumpir el primer capitulo en un punto especifico y como que todavía me falta mucho :v pero si lo voy a publicar pronto tranquilos!

y bueno que mas tengo que decir? aja, personalmente yo amo leer fanfics de varios capítulos, especialmente con peleas y aventuras y eso, si soy una chica de shonen 'v' y algo que me da muchísima rabia al leer un fanfic es que el autor iba muy bien y pum! deja de publicar y abandona el fanfic en un buen momento! y bueno, con esto les quiero decir que no importa cuanto tiempo me tome o cada cuanto actualice, yo voy a completar este fanfic! :V *poner música épica de pelea de fondo* (?)

la ultima noticia del dia, que estoy decidida a hacer un omake en cada capitulo de historias largas que publique, ya sea del cpaitulo recien publicado o de alguna otra parte de la historia 'v' así que aquí va el primero!

* * *

El silencio de la mañana fue roto por el huracán de plumas negras mejor conocido como Kuro, Dark Pit o Pittoo, que acababa de entrar en carrera tirando la puerta. La contraparte de Pit es bastante conocida por su ser irrequieto, agresivo y bastante serio –lo que muchos malinterpretaban como sinónimo de malhumorado- por lo que nadie se preocupó mucho cuando llegó, o por lo menos eso fue hasta que el ángel se fue en carrera a esconderse dentro del closet de los productos de limpieza. Algunos smashers se acercaron al escondite, entre la curiosidad y la confusión.

-Ehm... Kuro? Esta todo bien..?- preguntó Zelda.

-No! Se lo llevaron y ahora me buscan a mi!-

-Eh? De quien hablas?-

-De esas locas! Las fangirls!-


	2. Capitulo 2 - Regreso

Dr. Mario estaba acostumbrado a ayudar a los smashers cuando se trataba de su salud. Desde que había dejado de pelear, se había dedicado a curar sus heridas y sus enfermedades. Había visto prácticamente de todo en su carrera de doctor en la mansión smash: heridas de bala, de explosión, de cuerpo a cuerpo, de espadas, de flechas, de garras, de pulpos, quemaduras, envenenamientos -la mayoría a propósito, raramente eran accidentales-, heridas de aura, de energía y hasta de sartenes, pero por lo general no habían heridas graves. Cuando vio las condiciones de Dark Pit se asombró, no creía que alguna pelea de allí pudiera dejar a alguien tan mal.

-Entonces... ya puedes contarnos que fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Zelda de primera, preocupada tanto como los otros peleadores; las heridas y los gritos del ángel no habían pasado desapercibidos, y algunos habían acompañado a la princesa tan preocupados como ella, aunque ninguno de ellos podía estarlo más que Lady Palutena. Desde que la diosa se enteró, había estado intentando encontrar a su capitán usando sus poderes, pero el resultado fue siempre el mismo: nada. No habían rastros del ángel. Cansada de seguir intentando, la diosa de la luz se sentó en una de las camillas de la enfermería, resignándose a esperar al trío de espadachines, tal vez ellos lograrían tener más suerte que ella. Tenía miles de dudas y preguntas en la cabeza, pero de pensar en que podría pasarle a Pit no lograba concentrarse en ninguna. Una pequeña queja de Kuro ante los desinfectantes la distrajo por un momento, y levantó la cabeza, para ver el ángel oscuro con el ceño fruncido molesto, tal como lo hacen los niños. Palutena esbozó una ligera sonrisa ante la escena; aunque estaba muy preocupada por Pit, saber que por lo menos uno de los dos ángeles estaba bien -bueno, más o menos- lograba calmarla un poco.

Dark Pit suspiró antes de contestar, intentando calmarse y ordenar sus pensamientos, aunque lo único en lo que pensaba era en como estaba su hermano.

-Voy a intentarlo..-

_Una tranquila mañana soleada, un cielo despejado, una ligera briza. Ninguna pelea pendiente, ningún dios, rey del mal, científico loco o espíritu demoníaco que detener. Parecía un día perfecto para descansar. Pero todos sabían cuanto Kuro odiaba descansar. El no era alguien muy apto para simplemente sentarse a no hacer nada, y al parecer Pit tampoco: después de haber sido amenazado con pistolas, bombas, espadas y sartenes, se alegró mucho -tal vez demasiado por como gritaba, despertando gente- de que su hermano lo invitara a dar una vuelta y practicar un poco con sus armas; Dark Pit era bastante difícil de convencer para hacer algo que incluyera socializar con otros seres vivientes de manera pacifica, y si era el quien le pedía algo a alguien, significaba que realmente estaba aburrido._

_Los dos ángeles se encontraban cara a cara en el campo de pelea fuera de la mansión: era un espacio muy abierto, pero que con todas las rocas, los arboles y el rio, tenía una muy buena variedad, y era un buen lugar para pelear sin acabar destruyendo media mansión y hasta más como de costumbre. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, empezó la pelea; puños y patadas se encontraban en una serie rápida y muy cerrada de golpes, cada uno intentando llegar a golpear a su objetivo antes que el otro. Aunque la mayoría de las veces no lo pareciera, se llevaban muy bien como hermanos, y aún así su rivalidad ardía más que nunca; cualquier ocasión era perfecta para competir y ver quien era el mejor, aunque varias veces terminaban empatando. Esa vez no fue diferente: luego de un largo rato pasado en un increíble intercambio de golpes, los dos ángeles estaban tumbados en el suelo agotados, aunque satisfechos, y por mas que lo negara, Kuro estaba feliz no de haber peleado como le gustaba a el, sino de tener la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Pit. Aunque le hiciera perder la paciencia muchas veces y lo molestara por cualquier pequeñez, estaba feliz de haber tenido la oportunidad de tenerlo como hermano._

_-Buena pelea.. Kuro..- dijo Pit mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_-No estuviste mal.. por ser el estúpido que eres..- __respondió Kuro, intentando soltar una risita._

_-Oye..!- Pit hizo el intento de tirarle un puño, frunciendo el ceño como un niño al que no le daban un dulce._

Kuro se detuvo un momento, y los presentes que escuchaban con atención entendieron que estaba llegando la parte difícil. Incluso el Dr. Mario se había detenido un momento, interesado en la historia, para luego retomar inmediatamente su trabajo.

_-Kuro... empiezo a tener hambre...- tanto Pit como su estomago se quejaron ruidosamente._

_-Bueno.. supongo que ya es hora de volver.- dijo Kuro mientras se paraba._

_Los dos ángeles ya estaban listos para volver a la mansión, pero hubo algo moviéndose no muy lejos de ellos que llamó su atención._

_-Pero qu-_

_-Shhh.- Dark Pit se acercó al punto de origen de los movimientos cuidadosamente, separando su arco plateado en dos espadas. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, un grupo de monstruos salió de repente de sus escondites, en el intento –bastante inútil la verdad- de tomarlos por sorpresa. Reconocieron unos mik, algunos monóculos y otros monstruos. Tropas del Underworld. No habría sido complicado derrotarlos, aunque Kuro se preguntaba que hacía un grupo de tropas de Hades allí solo sin refuerzos, y como es que no se había dado cuenta antes de ellos._

_-Solo unas pocas tropas solas? Esto si que va a ser fácil!- exclamó Pit algo emocionado por la pelea, preparando su arma. Tal como lo pensaron, no tardaron casi nada en eliminar el peligro._

_-No hay más monstruos por aquí?- se preguntó el ángel de alas blancas, con el mismo tono curioso de un niño, mirando a su alrededor._

_-No parece...- le respondió el otro, aunque tenía la sensación de que algo estaba mal. No había nada fuera de lo normal, y no habían salido heridos en la reciente pelea, todo estaba bien, pero había algo en su cabeza que le gritaba que algo andaba mal; sentía en cada pluma que algo no estaba bien, que hiba a pasar algo. Era el instinto de todo guerrero experimentado, y no se necesitaba pensar mucho para saber que si algo así de extraño pasaba, junto con el instinto que te gritaba de tener cuidado, que algo iba a ocurrir._

La tensión en la habitación iba aumentando con el relato del ángel. Palutena se entretuvo un momento pensando en aquel extraño pelotón de monstruos de repente, pero decidió esperar que Kuro siguiera antes de sacar conclusiones.

_Kuro intentó convencerse de que todo estaba bien, pero esa desgarrante sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir no lo dejaba tranquilo._

_-Pit, vamonos.-_

_-Uh? Todo bien, Kuro? Te ves algo extraño, estas bien?-_

_-Si, si... solo.. volvamos a casa si?-_

_-Está bien…- cuando se voltearon para irse, un temblor repentino se originó desde donde salieron las tropas del Underworld._

_"__Sabía que algo iba a suceder!" se gritó para si mismo, sin pensarlo ni una vez se volteó de inmediato, con el arco en una mano listo para cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa menos lo que vio; un portal, no más grande que un carro, coloreado de un negro y un morado tan denso que parecía tinta, sin dejar ver que había del otro lado. Eso era lo que más los preocupaba._

_-Es... es el subespacio?!- gritó Pit, entre sorprendido, confundido y preocupado._

_-El que?!- preguntó Kuro; no tenía idea de que era el Subespacio, pero no sonaba bien._

-E-el subespacio?!- exclamó Zelda asustada –E-enserio era..?!-

Dark Pit suspiró –Aparentemente si.. me encantaría haberlo sabido antes.-

_Antes de que pudiera responder, la superficie del portal se agitó, como un espejo de agua en el que tiraron una piedra, y unas figuras empezaron a salir del portal; Kuro pudo reconocer varias tropas del Underworld, pero habían unas extrañas criaturas humanoides, cubiertas por una sustancia violeta... tinta tal vez? No le importaba mucho, cualquier cosa fueran esas... cosas, el habría peleado._

_-Pit, quédate atrás. Usa las flechas, pero mantente alejado de esas cosas.- Kuro separó su arco otra vez en sus dos espadas, y aunque Pit quería quejarse y ayudarlo de cerca, preparó una flecha con su arco, recordando que entre los dos el era el más apto para las peleas a distancia. Sin perder más tiempo, los enemigos atacaron en masa, y los dos ángeles empezaron a pelear. Entonces Kuro se dio cuenta de algo más: los monstruos de Hades eran mucho más fuertes y agresivos de lo normal, y parecían coordinarse casi perfectamente con las criaturas humanoides para atacar; al fijarse mejor, se dio cuenta de que las tropas del Underworld estaban cubiertas de la misma extraña sustancia de los otros monstruos. Esa era una pelea más difícil de lo que creía: los monstruos no paraban de atacar, era como si se tratara de un único y peligroso enemigo, y los dos hermanos apenas lograban controlarlos. Una pequeña distracción fue suficiente para alterar el equilibrio casi inexistente de la pelea: un funesto atacó por las espaldas a Kuro, y a este apenas le dio el tiempo de voltearse para intentar detener la guadaña, pero lo único que consiguió fue una herida casi letal en el costado, unas cuantas cortadas en el brazo y perder una de sus dos espadas, que terminó clavada en el suelo a unos metros de distancia._

_Pero por alguna extraña razón, el golpe mortal que se esperaba del monstruo no llegó. Es más, el funesto después de herirlo se alejó. Antes de que el angel se preguntará la razón de esa extraña acción, le llegó la respuesta: los monstruos humanoides de antes se le acercaron, y eso no podía ser algo bueno._

-... Y entonces..?- preguntó Meta Knight. Kuro apretó los puños por un momento antes de contestar, casi como si quisiera hacerse sangrar las manos con la presión.

-Recuerdo a Pit acercándose preocupado, gritando mi nombre... y vi los monstruos dirigiéndose hacía el... y arrastrarlo hacia ese portal... pero todo está muy confundido.. lo único que se con seguridad es que después de eso el portal desapareció y vine aquí lo más rápido que pude.- dijo, intentando no estallar de la rabia y esforzándose al máximo para mantenerse controlado. Se sentía culpable por lo sucedido, todos podían notarlo.

De repente Palutena se puso de pie, y se acercó a Kuro.

-Hiciste tu mejor intento, no tienes que culparte por lo sucedido.- la diosa lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo con una expresión firme, y de repente se endulzó y lo abrazó. Normalmente Kuro habría intentado alejarla, dejarse abrazar era algo que con gusto haría Pit, no el, pero en ese momento necesitaba algo que le hiciera sentir menos culpable.

-... Lo siento... Debimos habernos ido antes... me quedé aún sabiendo que algo estaba mal...- murmuró el ángel en voz baja, más enfadado consigo mismo que con los enemigos.

-... Pero que es el subespacio?- preguntó Megaman algo confundido.

-Cierto, tu eres de los nuevos, probablemente nadie te lo ha contado todavía.- contestó Meta Knight.

-El subespacio es una dimensión alterna envuelta en la oscuridad.- comunicó Lucario con su telepatía. -Nadie sabe con exactitud que tan grande es, ni si hay seres vivientes allí aparte de Tabuu.-

-Eso no parece nada bueno...- dijo el robot.

-No lo es. Tabuu es el gobernante del subespacio, un ser con una sed ilimitada de conquista y un poder terrible.. Hace tiempo intentó absorber este mundo para unirlo al subespacio, fue una pelea muy dura, pero logramos sobrevivir. Ese es un enemigo muy poderoso, sería capaz de matar a alguien con solo un ataque, y ademas de eso tiene un gran ejercito de monstruos llamados prímidos.. No hay que subestimarlo.- explicó el guerrero enmascarado. La habitación se quedó en silencio por un buen rato, cada uno reflexionando sobre lo sucedido, excepto Kuro; más pensaba en lo que estaba pasando, más su rabia aumentaba. Si se concentraba un momento, aún con su memoria nublada, podía recordar perfectamente esa pequeña escena: el enfado y la preocupación de Pit, los monstruos que lo agarraban con fuerza arrastrándolo con ellos, la determinación de su hermano a salvarlo aún exponiéndose a ese peligro, sus alas blancas siendo tragadas por la oscuridad... no importaba lo que pasara, debía salvarlo, lo lograría, aunque tuviera que sacrificar sus alas, o su vida, lograría traerlo de vuelta; Pit no había dudado ni un momento en dar sus alas y casi su vida para salvarlo a el, aún después de haber intentado matarlo. Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo mismo.

De repente, escucharon un gran alboroto afuera, y sin pensarlo mucho, Kuro se bajó de la camilla donde lo estaban atendiendo para ir a ver. Peleó por un momento para mantener el equilibrio, rechazando la ayuda de los demás, y salió de la enfermería.

El trío de espadachines había regresado; se veían algo agitados, y tenían unos golpes y cortadas, pero en general estaban bien.

-En el nombre del Skyworld que fue lo que sucedió?!- gritó Kuro, era difícil entender si estaba más molesto por el estado de los tres guerreros o por que parecían no haber encontrado nada.

-No es nada, es solo un rasguñ-ouch! Ey, que eso duele!- exclamó Roy, golpeando la mano de Marth que le había tocado una herida en el brazo.

-Pues no me parece que eso sea solo un rasguño, sabes?-

Link suspiró, mirando al cielo, y se acercó a Zelda y a los demás smashers, mientras Dr. Mario ayudado por Olimar intentaba evitar otra de las absurdas peleas de esa mansión para poder atender a los heridos.

-Esto parece más grave de lo que creíamos.- dijo el hylian. Parecía dolerle más lo que pudieron encontrar que las mismas heridas.

-Que encontraron?- preguntó sin muchos giros Lucario; no necesitaba leer las auras para entender el estado de animo del héroe, y sentir toda esa tensión en un torbellino de emociones negativas en esa sala lo enfermaba. Link empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

-Esta- y sacó la pluma blanca cubierta de la extraña sustancia violeta, dejando a la mayoría de los adultos sorprendidos y preocupados, y a los niños asustados. -la encontramos cerca de un prímido, y después de eso un gran grupo nos atacó. Con suerte logramos eliminarlos y volver de una pieza.-

-Entonces puede ser que el..- murmuró Zelda. -No es posible, no lo habíamos matado en el subespacio? Debería de haber desaparecido!-

-Lo se.. No logro entenderlo tampoco yo..-

El ángel oscuro apretó los puños.

-Entonces estaban buscándome a mi...-

-Kuro, deja de- Palutena se había acercado a Kuro, pero se paralizó mirándolo: estaba temblando, los ojos dilatados, la mirada perdida. De repente cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el pecho con una mano, con una expresión de claro sufrimiento.

-Kuro!- casi todos los smashers se acercaron en carrera asustados, pero el ángel no les respondía, aunque nadie estaba seguro de si era porque no lograba escucharlos, o porque no podía responder.

Lucario solamente miraba al ángel oscuro en el piso, paralizado. La cara casi siempre inexpresiva del pokemon mostraba una gran sorpresa, y también algo de miedo.

-No... puede ser...- murmuró apenas, como si estuviese mirando un fantasma.

-Lucario, que pasa?- dijo Meta Knight.

-Es.. su aura..- Kuro no lograba entender nada más que ruidos nublados, y entonces vio todo volverse negro.

* * *

Yey, aqui va el segundo capitulo! :D

5 paginas de word, primera vez que escribo tanto o_O pero bueno, mientras mas mejor no? :V

para los que se preguntan que le paso a Pittoo... si no entendieron no les voy a explicar, ya lo van a entender :v

para los que no entienden otras cosas... pregunten sin miedo, no como ni muerdo... generalmente :v pero no les aseguro respuestas porque tal vez podrian ser spoilers sobre la historia asi que no esten 100% seguros de recibir una respuesta, lo siento :v

algo que olvide decir antes mis queridos acosad errr seguidores :v tal vez podria tardarme un poco en publicar los capitulos, pues el año siguiente voy a ir a la universidad y todo eso, asi que no se con que ritmo voy a publicar capitulos, pero no se preocupen que el fanfic lo termino! :v

bueeeeno, esto era todo :v los dejo con el omake del dia, y hasta la proxima! dejen un review porfavor! :3

* * *

-En el nombre del Skyworld que fue lo que sucedió?!- gritó Kuro.

-Pues... recuerdas lo de antes de las fangirls?- el ángel arqueó una ceja, intentando entender como podían ser tan espantosas y horribles unas fans.

Link se volteó a mirar a sus compañeros por un momento, luego del intercambio de miradas los tres voltearon a ver al ángel, con una expresión de trauma casi como si los hubiesen intentado violar o algo así…

-... Solo olvídalo porfavor. -


	3. Capitulo 3 - Sombras

Oscuridad. No podía ver nada. Solo sombras y oscuridad por todos lados.

_Donde estoy..? Me duele todo... Que me pasó..? No recuerdo nada... No, un momento... mi nombre es Pit, soy un ángel, soy el guardián de Lady Palutena y el capitán del ejercito de centuriones, y tengo a un hermano gemelo casi igual a mi llamado Kuro que fue creado por Pandora... Bien, al menos no tengo amnesia, algo menos en que pensar..._

De repente apareció una cosa muy extraña, parecida a una esfera de luz muy pálida que flotaba en el aire.

_Que es eso...? me parece de haber ya visto algo así.. pero donde..?_

La extraña esfera de luz empezó a acercarse, y por un momento pareció reírse.

_O-oye que pasa?! Que quiere esa cosa de mi?! Tengo que irme... pero no puedo moverme..!_

Otra risa se escuchó en aire, y un bicho raro apareció de la nada, acercándose rápidamente, y de repente saltó para atacar.

_Que es eso?! Y porque me está atacando?! E-esto.. se siente casi... como si intentara... arrancarme el corazón... no... más bien..._

La voz que estaba riéndose antes dijo algo, pero antes de entender que decía todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Su visión estaba bastante borrosa, como si estuviera intentando ver a través de un vidrio empañado. Solo lograba ver colores oscuros y confundidos mezclándose a su alrededor.

-Esto.. es un sueño? No, se siente demasiado real.. que está pasando? Donde estoy?- intentó moverse, pero no pasó nada. Pensándolo bien, había algo extraño allí.

-No logro moverme...? Porque? Es demasiado extraño... pareciera que no estuviera en mi cuerpo..!- de repente pudo ver algo parecido a una luz de un color celeste, que parecía... No, se estaba moviendo hacía una figura blanca que se parecía a una persona, aunque era demasiado pequeña como para ser un adulto. Intentó enfocarse en esa figura, pero no logró ver bien quien era. Lo único que pudo ver fue algo parecido a unas alas blancas, y después de eso un bicho aparecido de la nada empezó a acercarsele.

-Porque no escapa?!- solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba atado.

-Tengo que ayudarlo..!-

* * *

Kuro despertó de repente, respirando muy rápidamente y sudando, como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla. Por un momento se quedó por toda la luz que había en ese lugar, en contraste con toda la oscuridad que acababa de ver, y se tapó un momento la cara con una de sus alas negras.

-Oye, cálmate amigo, si sigues respirando así vas a terminar en iperventilación!- el ángel escuchó la voz y se calmó poco a poco, su respiración seguía agitada, pero ya era más normal.

Al observar mejor el ambiente donde había despertado, vio que había vuelto a la enfermería. Los peleadores que estaban en la sala cuando se desmayó ahora estaban allí rodeándolo, aparentemente muy asustados y preocupados. Pudo ver que los que estaban más cerca eran Palutena y Zelda, quienes claramente eran las más asustadas de todos por lo sucedido, Dr. Mario, que tenía una expresión algo molesta, de seguro porque creía que el ángel estaba muy débil como para pararse y actuar de esa manera, Lucario, quien tenía una expresión bastante aliviada, pero que mostraba rastros de miedo mezclado con sorpresa, Meta Knight, cuya expresión era imposible de entender debido a su mascara, pero de seguro estaba tan preocupado como los demás, y Marth, Link y Roy, quienes tenían varias vendas y parches en partes como los brazos y la cabeza. El pelirrojo era el que estaba más cerca a el de los tres, probablemente fue quien le pidió que se calmara.

-Menos mal.. nos diste un buen susto cuando te quedaste inconsciente sabes? Por un momento creí que te estaba dando un paro cardíaco o algo parecido!- dijo Link. Todos parecieron calmarse, aliviados de ver que Kuro estaba bien. Bueno, casi todos.

-Que pasó?- preguntó Lucario sin perder mucho tiempo. Kuro miró primero a el, y después a la diosa. La expresión de Palutena parecía estarle haciendo la misma pregunta.

-A que te refieres?- inquirió Marth. Entendió que estaba sucediendo algo más.

-Eh? Quieren decir que Kuro no se desmayó nada más?- dijo Roy algo confundido, mirando primero al pokemon, y luego al ángel. Este se pasó una mano sobre el pecho suspirando, no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de pasar, y tal vez si se los contaba ellos le contestarían que fue solo un mal sueño o algo parecido.

-... Esa cosa no era un sueño.- murmuró.

-Que?-

-No estoy seguro... pero se sintió como si mi alma estuviera en otra parte, fuera de mi cuerpo,entienden?- lo que más se esperaba en ese momento era que le dijeran que estaba loco.

-... Eso tiene sentido..- dijo Lucario, pensando sobre quien sabe que.

-Oye Lucario... que viste?- preguntó Meta Knight.

-Cuando Kuro empezó a sentirse mal, sentí algo extraño. Su aura se estaba retorciendo, y cuando el se cayó, fue como si su aura estuviera presionando para irse, hasta que salió de su cuerpo, y en ese momento se desmayó. Era como si su aura supiera que tenía que ir a alguna parte.- explicó, dejando todos sorprendidos; no muchos habían entendido bien los poderes del pokemon y su relación con el aura, pero sabían que el aura era la energía de los seres vivos, que reflejaba su fuerza y sus emociones, era la energía de sus almas. Osea que el alma del ángel había salido de su cuerpo para ir quien sabe donde.

-Vaya... eso... eso es posible? Realmente fue lo que pasó?- Zelda se volteó a ver al ángel y a la diosa esperando una respuesta, pero no llegó ninguna. -... Kuro..?-

-... Yo creo que... no, estoy seguro de eso.. yo vi a Pit.-

-Que?!- el ángel se asustó cuando vio casi todos acercandosele de golpe y mirándolo fijamente, casi como si fuera su ultima esperanza.

-B-bueno, mi vista estaba algo borrosa, pero estoy seguro de que era el. Estaba en un lugar muy oscuro donde el cielo parecía negro y morado, y de repente vi algo que parecía una esfera de luz flotando. Frente a esa cosa estaba una persona atada, pero no era un adulto, parecía más bien un chico, estaba vestido de blanco y tenía unas alas blancas...- se detuvo un momento; nadie tenía dudas, ese debía ser Pit, y la descripción que dio Kuro del lugar correspondía al subespacio. -después de eso apareció un bicho raro, no pude entender que era, pero se me hizo familiar. Esa cosa se empezó a acercar a Pit, pero no tengo idea de que pasó después, en ese momento me desperté.- todos quedaron en silencio, la preocupación de todos se sentía en el ambiente. Aunque no todos sabían de las condiciones en las que fue creado, todos conocían el lazo que unía las almas de los dos ángeles, osea que algo grave tenía que estarle ocurriendo a Pit. Más específicamente, algo grave le estaba ocurriendo _al alma _de Pit.

-Oigan... esa esfera de luz que vi... ese es Tabuu?- el ángel rompió el silencio, pero nadie sabía que responder.

-Bueno... la ultima vez que vimos a Tabuu se veía como un hombre celeste medio transparente... tal vez no sea el..- dijo Marth.

-Pero cuando lo enfrentamos deberíamos haberlo matado... tal vez esa sea otra forma suya...- le contestó Link.

-Dicho de otra manera, no tenemos idea de que estamos enfrentando, cierto?- preguntó Kuro. Los demás suspiraron y asintieron con la cabeza. Un enemigo como Tabuu era peligroso, pero un enemigo que no conocían era aún más peligroso, no sabían que esperarse, tenían que estar preparados para todo.

-Además.- empezó el, buscando la atención de todos. -Antes de que se llevaran a Pit, nos atacaron unas tropas del Underworld. No tengo idea del porque, pero es muy probable que ese idiota de Hades esté metido en este asunto.-

-Pero Tabuu ha sido capaz de crear todo un ejercito con la tinta que sacó de Mr. Game &amp; Watch, hasta creó unas copias oscuras de nosotros, que le impide crear copias de esos monstruos?- Lucario tenía un buen punto.

-Y según Hades, el es capaz de crear cualquier cosa a partir de las almas..- dijo más para si misma que para los demás la diosa.

-Básicamente nos podemos estar enfrentando cualquier cosa... Esto no ayuda, así no tenemos ninguna manera de organizarnos..- dijo Roy con un suspiro. El era uno de los que más quería salvar a Pit: el ángel era su mejor amigo y habían logrado ganar muchas peleas como equipo, también se habían ayudado varias veces a la hora de pelear con sus enemigos, incluso recordaba una vez en la que Pit lo había ayudado a salir sin heridas graves de una emboscada enemiga; sin su ayuda probablemente no habría salido con vida de esa. Sin importar que, lo habrían salvado, pero no conocer a su enemigo solo empeoraba la situación, y el riesgo de perder a alguien ya era bastante alto.

De repente Kuro se puso de pie, empezando a dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Que haces? Deberías descansar, tus heridas-

-No hay tiempo para descansar.- antes de que Dr. Mario siguiera hablando el ángel lo interrumpió. -La situación está grave, y aquí sentados no vamos a resolver nada con la poca información que tenemos. Vamos a movilizarnos de inmediato.-

* * *

Yey el tercer capitulo! :D

Lo escribi mas rapido de lo que creia la verdad o o crei que me tomaria mas tiempo o.o pero bueno, mejor asi no? XD

La parte mas dificil de escribir fue la primera D: mi intencion fue dejarla toda muy ambigua, y fue muy dificil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para eso uwu pero lo hice :D

este capitulo tambien fue bastante dialogo y explicaciones, pero creo que para el siguiente ya deberia empezar la accion :D

uhm creo que no tengo mas nada que decir, asi que les dejare el omake del dia :3 hasta la siguiente y por favor dejen un review, sus opiniones son muy importantes! ^w^

* * *

-Y en ese momento me desperté.- todos quedaron en silencio.

-... osea que las fangirls están detrás de todo esto...?- preguntó Marth, entre confundido y asustado por varios malos recuerdos y traumas.

-... Pero... este chiste de las fangirls ya no está demasiado usado?- dijo Roy, y todos asintieron.

-Eso es culpa de cierta narradora idiota que no tenía ideas para escribir un buen chiste en este capitulo.- afirmó el ángel muy seguro de si mismo cruzando los brazos... un momento...

-En efecto, no usó ya ese chiste en los otros dos capítulos?- ...

Ese día, Kuro y Roy aprendieron una muy muy valiosa lección: nunca te metas con los narradores de la historia, especialmente si cuentan con la ayuda de cierta mano izquierda privada de su sanidad mental. Y armada de lanzagranadas robado.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Underworld

Kuro continuaba a mirar a su alrededor, con el arco en las manos listo para disparar. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían entrado al Underworld, y en cualquier momento Hades los habría podido atacar; ese era su mundo, podía estar en todas partes y a la vez en ninguna, podía mandar a todo su ejercito de monstruos y hasta podía mostrarse en persona. Odiaba más que nadie ir a ese lugar desde que perdió su capacidad de volar por culpa de Pandora -aunque realmente no se arrepentía-, pero no había otra opción. La única manera de crear un portal para el subespacio era detonando una bomba subespacial, y eso era algo que solo Tabuu sabía como construir; además, aún no estaban seguros de quien estaba detrás de todo eso, así que intentar ir al subespacio era casi un acto suicida.

Al no saber si era Hades, Tabuu o alguien más quien estaba detrás de la captura de Pit, decidieron formar unos grupos: la mayoría se habían separado y estaban explorando y revisando todo, encargados de buscar información sobre Tabuu y el subespacio, o presencia de enemigos o portales. Había otro grupo que se estaba encargando de la parte más peligrosa: entrar al Underworld. En este grupo estaban Kuro, Roy, Link, Fox, Falco, Lucario y Megaman; ellos debían ir al Underworld para descubrir que tenía que ver Hades con todo eso. Fox y Falco llevaban Lucario y Mega man volando en sus Landmaster, mientras que Link, Roy y Kuro estaban montando el neburi del hylian -y no había sido fácil convencer el gran pajar a ir a ese lugar lleno de muerte-. Palutena, Zelda, Dr. Mario y los otros smashers se habían quedado en la mansión, por si algo pasaba.

Se esperaba encontrar montones de monstruos esperándolos, junto con los comentarios sarcásticos de Hades, o hasta el mismo dios en persona atacándolos. Nada, no estaba pasando nada. Hasta la corriente de almas parecía más tranquila. Pero eso no lograba tranquilizar el ángel de alas negras. Es más, toda esa calma parecía anticipar una tormenta; una muy grande y peligrosa tormenta esperándolos. Kuro apretó más su arco plateado, preparando una flecha para disparar. De ser por el, estaría volando lo más rápido posible, pero Palutena había dicho que no podía darle el don del vuelo: el recorrido hasta el Underworld era demasiado largo, los cinco minutos que duraba el don del vuelo no le habrían servido para llegar a tiempo, y si algo pasaba y necesitaba volar otra vez después, habría perdido sus alas entre las llamas. En ese momento se odiaba, pero más que nada, odiaba lo inútiles que eran sus alas; desde que Pandora le había quitado el don del vuelo ilimitado, era como si se las hubiera cortado, y al ser tan cabeza dura e independiente, eso era una herida directa a su orgullo.

-Oye.. se que este lugar es el reino de la muerte a donde van todas las almas eccetera eccetera... pero no debería haber, no se, monstruos, almas y cosas así?- preguntó Roy, y tenía razón. Irónicamente, el mundo de los muertos estaba muy muerto respecto a lo usual.

-Pues... si. Esas cosas que están allá.- Kuro indicó la corriente de almas. -Son las almas que esperan para reencarnarse... pero no veo ni Hades ni sus monstruos.-

-Hablando del diablo.- dijo Link para llamar la atención de sus compañeros. -Miren quien viene para el tour.- un gran grupo de monstruos apareció de la nada. Y justo como cuando habían atacado a los dos ángeles, algunos monstruos pertenecían a las tropas del Underworld, y otros eran monstruos que Kuro aún no conocía: algunos parecían pájaros blancos con picos largos y alas muy coloridas, muy en contraste con sus extraños ojos negros con pupilas rojas; otros eran unas esferas de metal flotantes con cuatro cuchillas a los lados; los ultimos eran una especie de extraña y escalofriante combinación entre un pez, un pulpo y un gigantesco ojo. La creatividad de Tabuu al crear semejantes monstruos para su ejercito era impresionante. Pero ese no era el mejor momento para criticar los gustos.. ehm.. particulares? del rey del subespacio.

-Ok, yo puedo encargarme fácilmente de los monstruos de Hades, pero no tengo idea de que hacer con los otros, encárguense ustedes!- dijo el ángel cargando una flecha y empezando a disparar, apuntando con precisión a sus enemigos. Por más que le gustara ser independiente, en ese momento se sentía casi como un comandante, o mejor, un capitán. Justo como Pit. A veces el destino tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

-Entendido!- exclamaron juntos los dos espadachines y el robot.

-Roger.- dijeron los dos pilotos y el pokemon.

"Si aparecieron ahora entonces.."

-Que sucede? Alguien está haciendo una fiesta en mi propria casa y no me invitaron?-

"Bingo" pensó Kuro, sin distraerse de sus objetivos. -Lo siento, pero no contestó nadie cuando toqué!- respondió con su usual tono sarcástico.

De pronto, apareció un hombre gigantesco, de piel negra, cabello verde y rojo que flotaba en el aire, ojos negros con el iris rojo y largas garras.

-W-woah! Esa cosa es Hades?!- exclamó Megaman sorprendido, era mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba.

-Su aura es la maldad en su forma más pura.. nunca creí que llegaría a ver algo así...- dijo telepaticamente Lucario, algo asqueado y nauseado por el aura que desprendía el dios.

-Es... gigantesco... Realmente pelearon con algo así?!- exclamó Roy, sorprendido y también algo asustado, era la primera vez que estaba frente a un enemigo así.

-Tch, es un dios, que te esperabas?- le contestó el ángel, con un tono bastante serio.

-Pues es mucho más feo y repugnante de lo que imaginaba!- comentó Falco como si nada.

-Ouch. Eso dolió, heriste mis sentimientos pollito. Tienes idea de cuantas chicas se mueren por un cuerpo como el mio?- dijo Hades, exhibiendo sus músculos por un momento, empezando a reírse frente a las miradas atónitas de los smashers.

-Y ese... es un dios...?-

-Desafortunadamente si...- contestó el ángel al hylian.

-Aún tienes ese sentido del humor Hades?- preguntó la diosa Palutena, que estaba viendo toda la escena gracias a la corona de laurel de Kuro.

-Oye, he trabajado mucho en el, y no para que tu llegues así a criticarmelo.- luego se llevó una mano al mentón, fingiendo estar pensando, con una pose quizás muy escénica. -Pero... me equivoco o falta alguien aquí? Siento como si me estuviera olvidando de alguien... Claro, mi querido amigo alitas de pollo! Y donde dejaron a Pitty Pat? Vinieron a hacer fiesta y no lo trajeron? Que crueles! Se me parte el corazón de solo imaginarlo! Ese pobre angelito solo en algún rincón oscuro llorando!- sin pensarlo mucho, Kuro disparó una flecha directo a la cara de Hades, furioso.

-No te atrevas a decir ni una palabra más.-

-Vaya vaya vaya, entonces Pittoey se está preocupando por la gallinita que no sabe volar!- dijo el dios mientras bloqueaba la flecha, disparada por pura rabia.

-Cállate de una vez!-

-O-oye, si sigues así nos vas a hacer caer!- dijo Link asustado, intentando calmar al neburi.

-Hades, no se que sucedió, pero se que tu tienes que ver con la desaparición de Pit. Que le hiciste?- dijo Palutena, intentando mantener la calma.

-Ay claro, como soy el malo de la serie la culpa es siempre mía.- respondió Hades fingiendo un tono ofendido.

-Deja de jugar y dime donde está Pit!- gritó Kuro, quien ya empezaba a perder la paciencia frente a los juegos del dios.

-Si tanto quieres saberlo, porque no vienes hasta aquí y lo averiguas tu mismo? Claro, eso si logran sobrevivir!- y empezó a reír. Al terminar de hablar, los monstruos enemigos se lanzaron a atacar como locos, y allí empezó la verdadera pelea.

En el momento en que empezaron a acercarse, Fox y Falco empezaron a disparar. Aunque lograban golpear y eliminar a varios enemigos, muchos lograban evitar los disparos; era la ventaja de ser pequeños y rápidos. La mayoría fueron lo bastante listos como para apuntar al neburi, ya que era mucho más fácil de eliminar que los poderosos Landmasters de los mercenarios.

-Esto va mal.. si siguen atacando así nos vamos a caer!- gritó Link, que intentaba mantener el control del pájaro.

-Entonces hay que desviar su atención...- murmuró Kuro, parándose sobre el neburi.

-Ey, que quieres hacer..?- los dos ángeles eran bastante conocidos por las estupideces que hacían durante las peleas, por lo que si parecían tener un plan o una idea, generalmente había que preocuparse.

-Voy a mover el combate a la tierra!- contestó. Y luego saltó.

Estaba en caída libre hacía el suelo, con las alas cerradas, y sin el don del vuelo; esa definitivamente era una de las ideas más locas que había tenido en toda su vida. Estaba hasta seguro de haber oído uno que otro insulto desde donde estaban sus compañeros. Con suerte, su idea funcionó: muchos monstruos desviaron sus ataques hacía el.

-Perfecto, por lo menos esta parte fue como lo planeé!- y empezó a disparar; apuntar en el aire era más difícil cuando estaba cayendo sin control, pero logró eliminar unos cuantos enemigos.

-Oooh, muy interesante estrategia Pittoey! Pero sabes que va a ser más interesante? El aterrizaje!- se burló Hades, y en eso Kuro cayó en cuenta de algo: el suelo estaba más cerca de lo que había planeado. Entonces abrió de golpe sus alas, con la intención de usarlas como paracaídas; logró solamente hacer un poco más lenta su caída, con el precio de casi arrancar sus alas. Se había quedado sin ideas, y el suelo estaba cada vez más cerca.

"Diablos! Y ahora que, me muero y ya?! Enserio va a terminar todo así?! Soy un idiota!" Kuro cerró los ojos, preparándose para lo peor, cuando sintió algo agarrándolo repentinamente con fuerza por los brazos. Abrió los ojos, y vio a Roy intentando subirlo al neburi.

-Idiota! Casi me dio un infarto! La próxima vez que planees suicidarte, no lo hagas en frente de nosotros!- lo regañó el príncipe.

-Como se te pudo ocurrir hacer eso?! Con esa distancia ni con el don del vuelo te podía salvar, estúpido! Piensa un poco antes de hacer eso!- agregó la diosa.

-Bah, y yo que esperaba tener otra alma que comer. Es enserio, tienes idea de lo poco nutritivas que son las almas de los humanos?-

El pájaro aterrizó, dejando en tierra sus pasajeros, y después llegaron los dos Landmasters.

-Se puede saber que fue lo que te pasó?- fue lo primero que dijo Megaman cuando bajó de la nave.

-Eso fue extremadamente loco, peligroso y estúpido. Si, definitivamente me gusta tu estilo.- guiñó Falco.

-Pero se supone que de aquí tenemos que salir todos vivos.- respondió Lucario suspirando.

-Ya ya, ya entendí. No tienen que preocuparse así, después de todo sigo vivo.-

-Y eso no habría pasado si no te hubiéramos recogido a tiempo.- puntualizó Link.

-Su amistad me conmueve! Creo que mi corazoncito va a llorar si sigo viéndolos!- dijo en tono de burla Hades. -Si se quieren tanto, que tal si mueren todos juntos?- todos los enemigos que habían sobrevivido al combate aéreo se reunieron en tierra, junto con otros monstruos incapaces de volar. Estaban concentrados principalmente en dos grupos, uno por delante y uno por detrás. No tuvieron que preocuparse de rodearlos por los lados, porque los smashers habían aterrizado en una zona parecida a un valle de piedra, entre dos montañas afiladas que no dejaban ver mucho de lo que había más adentro.

Roy evaluó rápidamente la situación, analizando el escenario; en caso de emergencia, tenían solo dos opciones: intentar despegar con los vehículos y alejarse, o adentrarse en el valle oscuro sin saber que había allí adentro.

-Parece que ahora si que va a empezar la fiesta.- comentó Falco preparando su blaster.

-Y somos los invitados especiales.- agregó Fox.

Sin esperar mucho tiempo, los monstruos enemigos atacaron. Casi al mismo tiempo, Lucario y Megaman empezaron a atacar con su aura y cañones, Kuro separó su arco en las dos espadas y Link y Roy desenfundaron sus espadas. La pelea era muy dura: el grupo de smashers peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, ninguno de ellos estaba pensando en rendirse, pero los enemigos tampoco lo iban a hacer, y aunque muchos podían ser destruidos fácilmente, el numero estaba siendo un buen problema. Esa batalla fue una secuencia de golpes y ataques desenfrenados, que no parecían parar ante nada; los disparos, golpes y flechazos de ambos bandos no tenían intención de rendirse ante el oponente. El ángel parecía tener otro par de alas en los pies, moviéndose de un lado al otro del valle de piedra, esquivando golpes y respondiendo rápidamente con golpes de espada y una que otra flecha, matando los monstruos enemigos lo más rápido que podía, movido por la rabia y el odio contra Hades y su ejercito, pero sobretodo por lo que le podía haber echo a Pit.

De repente sintió que se estaba cansando, y aunque en un principió intentó ignorar la sensación para seguir peleando, tuvo que detenerse para descansar un momento. Parecía que le hubieran robado todas sus fuerzas de golpe. Pero en cuanto se detuvo, un monstruo enemigo se aprovechó, y antes de que Kuro tuviera el tiempo de reaccionar, se vio lanzado con fuerza contra una de las paredes de piedra. Kuro cayó al suelo, y se apoyó en las rodillas para ponerse de pie, pero se paralizó al sentir una descarga de dolor recorriendolo rápidamente, concentrándose cerca de su corazón. Instintivamente, se agarró el pecho con una mano, dejando caer el arco.

-Kuro!- El gesto no pasó desapercibido; Link en cuanto vio el ángel en el suelo no tardó en reaccionar, corriendo hacía el de inmediato sin dudar ni un momento en librarse el camino con la espada.

-Oye, estás bien?!- preguntó asustado. El ángel refunfuñó en respuesta, más preocupado en la causa de ese dolor que del dolor en si. No era la primera vez que sentía algo así; ese dolor tan molesto, que por más que intentaba ignorarlo seguía allí, que se escondía en lo más profundo de su corazón, que parecía divertirse devorándolo _desde el alma_. Ese dolor solo lo sentía cuando pasaba algo malo con Pit.

-Estoy... bien..- dijo a regañadientes, apoyándose en su arco para pararse. Lo peor ya se había ido, pero quedaba un pequeño rastro de ese dolor que no quería dejar su escondite. Apartó el espadachín de su camino en el intento de seguir peleando, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el dolor lo atrapara otra vez.

-No, tu no estás bien!- insistió el hylian, muy preocupado por su compañero. -Voy a llamar a los demás, tienes que alejarte de aquí rápido-

-No hay manera de que me retire!- lo interrumpió el ángel. -Pit... el.. está cerca.. lo siento..-

-Estás seguro de eso?!- Kuro asintió.

-Digamos que es alguna extraña conexión entre almas o algo parecido.- dijo, sin saber muy bien como explicar de donde venía esa seguridad de que estaban cerca.

-Entonces... oigan! Vamos por allá!- gritó Link a los otros smashers, señalando con la espada la parte más oscura del valle. -Ya revisamos lo demás y no hay nada extraño, si Pit está escondido en alguna parte de este lugar tiene que ser por allá!- los demás escucharon al hylian y se reagruparon, acercándose a sus dos compañeros.

-... Tengan cuidado, siento algo extraño viniendo de esa dirección... tengo un muy mal presentimiento.- advirtió Palutena.

-No necesito que te comportes como si fueras mi madre..- gruñó Kuro.

-El pollito y sus amigos quieren ir a jugar en los rincones más oscuros del Underworld sin permiso?- dijo Hades. -Yo no lo creo. Que están esperando ustedes? Muévanse!- le ordenó a su ejercito, y la pelea se reanudó, aunque esta vez el ángel de alas negras no lograba moverse tan rápido como antes; el estúpido dolor de antes lo había dejado sin aliento, tenía que detenerse un momento para recuperarse, pero no había tiempo, los enemigos los perseguían como tigres con sus presas, y no se iban a detener. El ritmo con el que Kuro lograba eliminar los monstruos ahora había bajado bastante, y con cada paso que daban parecía que los enemigos se duplicaran. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que encontraran lo que estaban buscando.

Frente a los smashers, en la oscuridad del valle, había un portal, de una variedad de colores entre el negro y el morado, tan denso y oscuro que no dejaba ver nada del otro lado.

Un portal para el subespacio.

* * *

Por fin termine este capitulooooo! :'D

Fue demasiado extraño, quería pero no quería escribirlo D: el problema era la parte de pelea que no tenia idea de como escribirla bien sin que a la final fuera muy complicada o aburrida, espero haberla escrita bien D:

pero al fin salio Hades! :D jajajaja me encanta ese malvado, es uno de mis villanos favoritos XD

antes del omake del día, quería informar dos cosas:

la primera, pues después de estar leyendo tanto fanfic con dark pit, vi que muchos le ponen su proprio nombre a dark pit, había una chica por aquí que lo llamo dart :v y bueno, no es que kuro o dark pit me molesten, en realidad suenan geniales para mi, pero me gustaría buscar una forma para llamarlo en mis fanfics, y bueno, estaré pensando en algo pero como le doy cáncer a los perros con mis ideas de nombres (?) estoy abierta para sugerencias :v este fanfic lo terminare usando kuro, pero para el siguiente largo me gustaría tenerle un buen nombre :V

y la segunda, bueno estoy bastante segura de que nadie me va a contestar esto pero lo intentare de todas formas: como yo soy una muy muy muy grande fan de yu gi oh, estuve viendo la serie recién salida, yu gi oh arc v, que esta bien genial (al que no la haya visto se la recomiendo, al principio es un poco aburridita pero al empezar el campeonato de duelos la historia se vuelve muy épica), y bien, me medio enamore de Sora :'V y el que haya visto la serie y vaya al día o por lo menos por el episodio 33 -34 sabrá como se volvió loco psicópata en ese duelo, y estaba viendo unas fan art de el hasta que encontré una bastante psicópata que me inspiro ' ' bueno sin darle mas vueltas: hay alguien al que le gustaría leer un fanfic con sora psicópata? de todas formas lo voy a escribir, pero quisiera saber si a alguien le gustaría leer por curiosidad XD y si alguien tiene sugerencias pues bienvenido sea :3

ok ok ya termine de hablar paja :v ahora los dejo con el omake del día :3

* * *

-No necesito que te comportes como si fueras mi madre..- gruñó Kuro.

-El pollito y sus amigos quieren ir a jugar en los rincones más oscuros del Underworld sin permiso?- dijo Hades. -Yo no lo creo... E-ey, que están haciendo?!- aunque debería estar enojado por haber sido ignorado, el dios ahora estaba bastante nervioso. -A donde creen que van?!-

-Eso no es problema tuyo!- gritó en respuesta un muy malhumorado ángel.

-Claro que lo es! Una cosa es que anden buscando Pitty Pat en mi reino, y otra cosas es violar mi privacidad!-

-Tu que?- ahora Kuro estaba confundido. Muy confundido.

-Pero que es eso?!- exclamó Roy, su voz no dejaba muy claro si la pregunta era por miedo, confusión, sorpresa o que.

-Pues... esto es...- empezó a decir Falco.

-Es... extraño?- terminó Fox, tan confundido como los demás.

El ángel se acercó a ver que era lo que había dejado así a sus compañeros, y...

-Pero si son adorables!- se quedó con la misma expresión de sorpresa y confusión que tenían todos, viendo como Megaman y Roy admiraban una gigantesca y desproporcionada... colección de peluches. Grandes, coloridos y lindos peluches. Hades tenía buen gusto para lo adorable, había que admitirlo.


	5. Capitulo 5 - Subespacio

Oscuridad. Eso era lo que había por todas partes. El "cielo", si así podía ser llamado, era un torbellino de morado y negro que se mezclaban continuamente. La "tierra", era una sola landa desierta de un celeste pálido. No habían plantas, ni animales, ni personas o ciudades.

Eso era el subespacio, y Kuro deseaba no volver a ver un lugar tan muerto en su vida. Hasta el Underworld podía parecer una alegre ciudad en comparación.

-Idiota!- de repente, Roy le soltó un puño en la cabeza. -En que diablos estabas pensando?! Como es que se te ocurre entrar de cabeza en un portal oscuro como si nada?!-

-Ey! Y como crees que no lo iba a hacer si Pit podría estar aquí?!- le contestó Kuro molesto.

-Ya ya, no es momento para pelear!- los detuvo Link antes de que llegaran a los golpes.

-Los amigos no deberían pelearse así, saben?- resonó la voz de Hades en el aire.

-Cállate y dime de una vez donde está Pit idiota!- amenazó el ángel oscuro en respuesta, harto de los juegos del dios.

-Bueno.. supongo que ya el debe estar terminando.. tal vez si buscan un poco más lo encuentran, pero no será un lindo espectáculo.- terminó con una risa Hades.

-Deja las bromas de una ve- Kuro se detuvo, todo su cuerpo paralizado, incapaz de moverse por el dolor; intentó contener en vano un grito de sufrimiento, y luego cayó de rodillas otra vez.

-Que pasa, Pittoey se siente mal? Quieres que te busque un hospital?- se burló Hades, quien claramente disfrutaba el dolor del ángel y el pánico de sus amigos a su alrededor. -Aunque en 3DS dejaron de haber de esos en mi reino.- dijo para si mismo reflexionando.

-Kuro! Es... Otra vez Pit?- preguntó Roy, sin saber muy bien que hacer ni que pensar. Estaban en una dimensión alterna probablemente llena de enemigos, solos y sin saber si iban a lograr volver a casa. Definitivamente no tenía pensado pasar así el día.

-Siento interrumpir, pero viene alguien, y no creo que sean amigables.- dijo Lucario en su usual tono frío y controlado. Desde que habían entrado al subespacio, sentía algo muy extraño en ese lugar; el aura que lo impregnaba era muy débil y difícil de percibir, pero parecía haber algo más en frente de ellos, algo muy difícil de entender: percibía algo muy familiar, pero era extraño, parecían haber dos auras, pero ambas eran débiles, aunque una daba la impresión de poder desaparecer en cualquier momento. Lucario no lograba identificar a quien tenía por delante, pero quien quiera que fuera, no parecía ser alguien con buenas intenciones.

-Oh? El perrito ya lo averiguó entonces?- Hades se burló como de costumbre con su tono inocente. -Que mal, realmente me hubiera gustado jugar más tiempo con ustedes.-

Kuro hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, luchando para no caer inconsciente, y empezó a caminar.

-E-ey, a donde vas?- le dijo Link, bastante preocupado por sus condiciones. Ese no era un buen lugar para que empeorara.

-A donde crees tu? A buscar.. Ese idiota alado..- le contestó el ángel, aparentemente con un gran esfuerzo para hablar. El grupo se le acercó de inmediato, manteniéndose alerta y con las armas preparadas.

-Esto no está muy... tranquilo?- comentó Falco bastante extrañado. -Estoy bastante seguro de que la ultima vez que nos invitaron esto fue más puños y golpes que silencio.-

-Si.. Es muy extraño.- le contestó Fox. -No será una trampa?-

-No, no logro sentir más auras, solo las nuestras y.. esas.- dijo Lucario, intentando mantener la calma, aunque no lograba no sentirse confundido y algo nervioso por esas extrañas auras. Cualquier cosa fueran, no eran normales, o por lo menos no ahora.

Aunque todo allí parecía gritarles "trampa" y "váyanse lo más pronto posible", aún había una pequeña probabilidad de que en ese lugar tan sombrío estuviera el ángel desaparecido, y era muy difícil dejar apagar esa chispa de esperanza. Aunque las condiciones de Kuro parecían empeorar: en cambio de recuperarse luego de detenerse un momento, el ángel oscuro ahora necesitaba la ayuda de alguien para caminar sin caerse, y empezaba a verse algo pálido; por más que el dijera que todo estaba bien y que no necesitaba ayuda, los otros smashers no podían no preocuparse, después de todo Palutena los había advertido: cualquier cosa le pasaba al alma de Pit, el alma de Kuro también lo iba a sentir. Que le estaba pasando a Pit? Y si tal vez era muy tarde? Y si era muy tarde.. que pasaría con su contraparte? Su mayor preocupación ahora, era acabar perdiendo los dos ángeles allí.

De repente, algo se movió en frente de ellos, y apareció una extraña luz celeste. Los peleadores quedaron cegados por un momento, ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad de esa dimensión retorcida; cuando lograron ver normalmente, encontraron una esfera de luz, de un color celeste pálido, casi enfermo, que flotaba en el aire. Detrás de esa cosa, había alguien más.

Un chico, que no aparentaba más de catorce años, vestido con una túnica blanca, de pelo castaño y ojos azules, con un par de alas tan claras como la luz.

-Pit!-

Kuro se quedó en silencio por un momento, la mirada perdida en el suelo que no permitía descifrar el acertijo en el que se habían convertido sus emociones. Sentía rabia? Tristeza? Odio? Tal vez todas juntas. De pronto apretó los puños. Se separó de Link, quien lo estaba ayudando a sostenerse de pie, y se acercó un poco más a la entidad de luz.

-No tengo idea de quien o que eres, y no me interesa en lo absoluto... Pero me vas a devolver a ese idiota! No te dejaré libre de hacerle más daño!- gritó, hirviendo de rabia. Estaba a punto de golpear el ser, cuando un gran bicho se cruzó en su camino, amenazando con atacarlo.

Kuro retrocedió un poco, mirando al bicho inicialmente confundido. Era terriblemente familiar, todo en el le traía malos recuerdos. Recuerdos de caos y plumas quemadas.

-Aléjate de allí!- la advertencia de Roy lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, y pudo alejarse justo antes de que unos disparos de energía golpearan otros bichos que parecían haber salido de la nada.

-Oye, estás bien? Que son esas cosas?- preguntó Roy acercándose a Kuro, analizando la situación: estaban en una dimensión alterna, frente a unos enemigos que no conocía, y con muy pocas probabilidades de regresar todos a salvo. Lo único bueno era que habían logrado encontrar a Pit, pero... las condiciones del ángel no eran para nada buenas. Estaba herido y atado con las que parecían unas cadenas de luz. Debía estar bastante débil, porque casi no reaccionaba, y sus alas estaban prácticamente abandonadas, colgando de su espalda como si ya no tuvieran vida; sus ojos azul océano, usualmente alegres y llenos de energía, ahora estaban apagados y vacíos; parecía estarlos mirando con.. tristeza? Era difícil decir si quedaba algún rastro de sentimientos vivos en ellos. Su mirada parecía la de un muerto.

-El Chaos Kin...-

-Así que por fin lo recordaste, Pittoey! Ah, esos tiempo de caos y desesperación eran tan agradables!- comentó Hades con tono nostálgico.

-Hades! Que fue lo que hiciste?! Esa cosa debería haber muerto cuando estábamos en el vórtice del caos!-

-Yo? No hice nada especial, solo tomé sus restos, después solo hay que usar un par de almas humanas y listo, obtienes una copia casi perfecta de uno de los monstruos más poderosos y terroríficos que haya existido a tus ordenes! Claro, es menos poderoso que el original, pero tiene todavía la mayoría de sus maravillosos poderes! Tan solo miren todas las copias de si mismo que logró crear por su cuenta!- dijo entusiasmado el dios. -Mencioné que puede robar almas?- terminó con algo de malicia, dejándolos a todos en shock.

-Entonces es por eso que su aura se siente tan débil..- murmuró Lucario, que había dejado por completo su típica expresión fría e inexpresiva.

-Te lo advierto, cualquier cosa planees hacer con Pit-

-No te preocupes por Pitty Pat, pronto tu lo seguirás, no es así? Pero ya basta de charlas, mi querido Chaos Kin ya debe estar terminando su trabajo!- en cuanto dijo esas palabras, Kuro se paralizó.

-... K-kuro..? Q-que te pasa..?- preguntó Megaman, acercándose confundido y preocupado, y rápidamente Link lo siguió; entre todo lo que acababa de pasar, no había entendido muy bien lo que estaba diciendo ese extraño dios, pero si realmente ese Chaos lo-que-fuera le estaba robando el alma a Pit, entonces nada bueno iba a pasar con los dos ángeles, y ya estaba preparándose psicologicamente para lo peor. Solo deseaba no tener que decirle a Palutena que había perdido sus dos ángeles de esa manera.

De repente, Kuro cayó al suelo.

-Kuro!- El hylian y el robot se acercaron de inmediato asustados; el ángel oscuro estaba casi inconsciente y pálido. Los dos mercenarios, el pokemon y Roy se voltearon a ver otra vez a Pit, preocupados, y vieron que el ser de luz había desaparecido, al igual que las cadenas, y ahora el cuerpo del ángel de luz estaba tirado en el piso sin reaccionar. Pero antes de que hicieran algo, su cuerpo tembló y se apoyó en una rodilla para pararse.

-...- miró por un rato sus manos, como si estuviera estudiándolas en busca de algo, y las cerró en un puño. -Vaya, realmente no creí que funcionaría! Superaste mis expectativas aún con solo este ángel a disposición, Hades!- cuando habló, los smashers se quedaron mirándolo atónitos. Esa era la voz de Pit, pero al mismo tiempo no lo parecía; se sentía demasiado fría como para ser el ángel quien estaba hablando. Algo estaba mal, y no era solo su voz, también sus alas habían cambiado: el blanco tan claro y celestial como la luz las había abandonado, tragado por un triste gris color ceniza.

Y cuando los miró a todos de vuelta, ellos supieron que el que tenían en frente ya no era Pit.

Dicen que los ojos son el espejo del alma. No podía ser más cierto. Era como si la cálida agua se hubiera congelado. El azul de sus ojos había sido remplazado por un celeste más claro que el del cielo, más frío que el mismo hielo. La mirada llena esperanza y alegría que le daba a todos había desaparecido, reemplazada por una expresión indescifrable, pero que, aún logrando esconder en lo más profundo todas sus emociones y pensamientos, no podía ocultar su maldad.

Entre todos, Lucario era el que parecía más asustado, y no podían culparlo.

-E-esa aura... Solo una vez he visto un'aura parecida...- dijo apenas, bajo las expresiones confundidas y preocupadas de sus compañeros, que sin saber que hacer, simplemente confiaron en sus armas. Si Lucario se asustaba de tal manera al ver un aura, entonces tenían que preocuparse.

-Me siento muy honrado de que almeno uno de ustedes me haya reconocido después de tanto tiempo.- dijo "Pit", sonriendo. Si hubiera sido el verdadero Pit, entonces esa sonrisa habría podido ser sincera, pero ahora, solo lograba preocuparlos más. -Permitanme presentarme como se debe, ya que al parecer en este pequeño cuerpo no me van a recordar.- el falso Pit dio unos pasos hacía ellos, y los smashers se alejaron un poco; Link y Megaman tenían sus armas firmes en frente de ellos para proteger a un casi inconsciente Kuro, que apenas lograba ver lo que estaba pasando.

-Mi nombre es Tabuu, el gobernante del subespacio.- dijo con cierto orgullo, desplegando sus nuevas alas. -Ya se que van a decir, "tu deberías haber muerto!", no es así? Pues si, debería haber muerto en su patético intento de salvar su mundo.- empezó a explicar, deteniéndose un momento, mostrando algo de rabia y odio mezclados en su voz. -Pero un pequeño fragmento de mi alma, junto con mi reino, logró sobrevivir. En un principio era tan pequeño que ni siquiera lograba formular un pensamiento, pero lentamente fue creciendo y regenerando el resto de mi y de mi subespacio. Claro, esto tomó mucho tiempo, tanto que ya llegaron a organizar el cuarto torneo smash, pero por fin logré completar mi alma. Me habría tomado mucho más tiempo volver a crear mi antiguo cuerpo desde cero, pero tuve la suerte de ser encontrado por ese tan amable dios que reina en el Underworld.-

-No tienes porque halagarme así!- dijo Hades con un falso tono modesto. -Solo hice mi parte del trato!-

-De que trato están hablando?!- gritó Roy, irritándose por todos esos discursos. Aunque el fuera un buen estratega, eso no significaba que tenía siempre la paciencia necesaria, al contrario; después de todo tenía que haber una razón si el fuego era su elemento.

-El pequeño príncipe es impaciente eh?- comentó Tabuu con una sonrisita antes de seguir hablando. -Pues muy simple: si le dejo algunas de sus almas, incluyendo las de los dos ángeles y su diosa, a Hades, el me ayudará a conseguir otra vez mi cuerpo con otras.- afirmó, sin dejar su sonrisa. -Este cuerpo será un remplazo temporal, la verdad habría preferido el otro ángel como cuerpo, pero esto fue lo que logramos conseguir. De todas formas sigue siendo un excelente trato, no lo creen también ustedes?- su sonrisa ahora era más retorcida, y en el cuerpo de Pit eso era algo simplemente equivocado.-Seguiría hablando con ustedes sobre mis planes.. pero ahora me temo que tengo cosas que hacer con mi querido aliado, les molestaría dejar mi reino?- Y empezó a acercarse demasiado a ellos. Fox y Falco le apuntaron sus armas, listos para defenderse, pero al momento de disparar, no lograron mantenerse firmes: después de todo, no tenían un enemigo cualquiera por delante, y aún siendo Tabuu, ese seguía siendo el cuerpo de Pit, realmente podían dispararle a un amigo?

Tabuu no logró evitar complacerse frente a las dudas que devoraban sus enemigos. Simplemente no podían dispararle al cuerpo de su aliado, aunque estuviera poseído por un ser tan despiadado. Estaba disfrutando con calma cada momento del miedo que los controlaba. Se moría de las ganas de ver cada una de las expresiones asustadas de los compañeros de ese ángel a la hora de ser matados por su cuerpo. Tal vez no habría podido disfrutar de su confusión y pánico al creer que era el verdadero Pit quien los mataría, pero verlos caer sin esperanzas probablemente habría sido mucho mejor. Ya no podía esperar más, había pasado mucho tiempo esperando con paciencia que su alma se regenerara en esa dimensión en ruinas, tenía que empezar a desatar su odio y llevar a cabo su venganza poco a poco. Se vengaría por todo: por arruinar sus planes, por destruir su amado reino, por acabar con su cuerpo... ninguno de los smashers se salvaría de su venganza, ni los novatos, ni los veteranos, pero guardaría la peor parte para Master Hand y Crazy Hand. Y sin olvidarse de esos estúpidos que lo traicionaron y le dieron la espalda cuando estaban siguiéndolo y ayudándolo en su plan, recolectando los trofeos con calma y paciencia. También tenía que acordarse de ese pequeño robot que luego de haber echo tanto por el, se unió a su enemigo. Definitivamente disfrutaría su venganza

No perdió más tiempo, y empezó por el que estaba más cerca de el. Rápidamente llegó frente a Falco, y con un gesto repentino lo desarmó, dejando caer su blaster a unos metros de distancia. Sin dejarle tiempo al mercenario para reaccionar, le soltó una patada en el pecho con toda la fuerza de la que el -o mejor dicho, Pit- era capaz. El halcón cayó bastante cerca de unos impresionados Link y Megaman, y se volvió a parar después de un momento, bastante dolorido por el golpe.

-Grrr... F-fox, ten c-cuidado!- se esforzó para advertirle. Todos se habían volteado preocupados para ver las condiciones de Falco, y Tabuu aprovechó ese momento de distracción para acercarse al otro mercenario y agarrarlo desprevenido, y aunque Fox llegó a darse cuenta de eso, parecía ser demasiado tarde para esquivar los ataques de su oponente. Tabuu ya iba a darle el mismo trato al zorro, pero un disparo de Megaman lo tomó desprevenido, y Fox pudo detener el puño que apuntaba a su cara con un brazo, aunque no sin sufrir daños.

-Rock! Que estabas haciendo?!- le gritó Link, no muy seguro si debía estar asustado por haber casi dañado el cuerpo de Pit o agradecido por haber ayudado Fox.

-Lo siento, pero tenía que intentar ayudarlo..- se disculpó el robot. -Aunque no estaba realmente apuntándole a Pit..- terminó bastante triste. En ese momento, su mayor miedo era verse obligado a herir un amigo para salvar a los demás. Esa era una situación que no le deseaba a nadie. Link se calló por un momento, reflexionando.

-Oye... crees poder disparar otra vez?- ante la mirada asustada del robot, Link entendió que tal vez realmente era demasiado para el, después de todo, su mente artificial era como la de un niño, para el pensar en tener que lastimar un amigo era demasiado.

Aún con los disparos de Megaman, Fox no logró mucho; recibió unos puños y patadas de su oponente, aunque parecían más débiles que antes.

"Al parecer todavía tengo que acostumbrarme a este cuerpo.." notó Tabuu con una mueca que hizo desaparecer rápidamente. No podía permitirse mostrar debilidades en ese momento tan critico.

Aunque una buena cantidad de sus golpes no llegaba a su objetivo, Tabuu logró hacer caer a Fox con una patada en las piernas. Sonrió un momento y con una mano y un pie bloqueó los brazos del mercenario, y sin perder tiempo preparó otro golpe para dejarlo inconsciente.

-No lo hagas!- ante el miedo de ver a otro de sus amigos heridos, Megaman cargó y disparó sin pensar, aunque amenazó con darle al cuerpo de Pit. Tabuu se distrajo y desvió un poco el golpe, pero no parecía ser suficiente para evitar que le diera a Fox. Bueno, eso parecía.

-Esto es lo mejor que tenías? Usaste tus instintos animales?- comentó con una mueca de desagrado observando la sangre que corría por las marcas de la mordida en su brazo, sin mostrar como le molestaba haber tenido que soltar su enemigo por culpa de un ataque tan sencillo.

Fox logró alejarse rápidamente de el y volver con sus compañeros, y se detuvo solo cuando ya no lograba seguir caminando, entonces Roy se le acercó y lo ayudó a mantenerse de pie.

-Estás bien?- Fox tosió un momento y escupió antes de contestar.

-Podría estar mejor si no tuviera la boca llena de sangre.- dijo entredientes.

Roy miró por un momento Tabuu, después sus compañeros. Aunque en ese momento hubiera echo de todo por sacar ese monstruo del cuerpo de Pit para devolver su cuerpo a su amigo, estaba obligado a tomar una decisión para salvar a sus compañeros.

-... Tenemos que retirarnos.- antes de que alguien reclamara, siguió hablando. -Aunque odio decirlo y quisiera quedarme aquí para salvar a Pit, en este momento y en estas condiciones no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo, solo podemos irnos para volver con refuerzos.- Los demás no dijeron nada y tuvieron que tragarse toda su rabia y frustración. Link se cargó en la espalda Kuro para permitirle a Megaman ayudar a Falco, y en ese momento le pareció escucharlo decir algo, pero cualquier cosa fuera, tuvo que dejarlo para después. Tabuu contuvo una risa satisfecha al verlos obligados a irse con la cola entre las piernas, y empezó a acercarse para terminar su trabajo, cuando una esfera de aura impactó muy cerca de el. Lucario estaba parado a unos metros de distancia, con una expresión muy seria y otro golpe de aura ya listo.

-Te lo advierto, aunque tengas el cuerpo de Pit, si te atreves a hacerle algo otra vez a uno de mis compañeros no me voy a contener.- dijo con su telepatía, sin dudar de sus palabras. En realidad no quería lastimarlo, pero sabía muy bien que no tenía alternativa en esa situación: viendo como le había ido a Fox y a Falco, tenía claro de que realmente no había ningún rastro de Pit en ese cuerpo, no bromeaban cuando habían dicho que le habían quitado el alma, por mas que deseara que estuvieran mintiendo.

A Tabuu realmente no le importaba lo que estuviera diciendo ese pokemon, de todas formas lo habría matado al igual que los otros, tarde o temprano. Observó el resto de sus enemigos alejándose, y se detuvo un momento en el otro ángel, mirándolo fijamente algo confundido, como si hubiera una pieza que no encajaba. Recuperó la compostura y miró otra vez al pokemon.

-Realmente me gustaría verte intentándolo sabes? Espero que a la siguiente no me decepcionen!- dijo sonriendo, como si de un show de circo se tratase. Lucario gruño por un momento, sospechoso, hasta que se volteó y se alejó corriendo rápidamente.

-Que fue lo que viste?- preguntó Hades cuando ya los smashers habían salido del subespacio, notando como su aliado se veía molesto, analizando algo que no lograba entender por más que lo pensara.

-Hay algo que necesitaré comprobar.-

* * *

Terminé este capitulo por fin! :'D

Digamos que lo que pasó aquí fue una de las ideas principales que le dio inicio a este fanfic, básicamente los capítulos anteriores sirvieron solo para llegar a la verdadera historia, espero que de aquí en adelante la historia sea mucho mas interesante!

Y para ser claros, no odio a pit, es uno de mis personajes favoritos... es solo que muchas veces me gusta hacerle este tipo de cosas a mis personajes favoritos ^ ^U y la mordida de fox... fue una inspiración repentina :3

hasta ahora este es el capitulo mas largo del fanfic, espero poder alargarlos un poco mas en futuro, siempre me da la impresión de escribir muy poco DX

no se si se noto como amo escribir con hades :v lo adoro como villano xD y.. es complicado escribir con tantos personajes juntos :v

ultima cosa... quiero romper mas la cuarta pared |D

bueeeno, espero que les haya gustado, dejen un review y hasta el siguiente capitulo! ^ ^

* * *

-Seguiría hablando con ustedes sobre mis planes.. pero ahora me temo que tengo cosas que hacer con mi querido aliado, les molestaría dejar mi reino?-

-Espera, no vas a hablar de todos tus planes como todos los villanos de las películas?- preguntó Falco algo molesto.

-Porque diablos debería hacerlo?!-

-No es lo que hacen todos los villanos?- dijo Roy confundido.

-Yo no soy como esos estúpidos! Siempre que lo hacen fallan, ademas no tengo a ninguno de ustedes secuestrado como para hacer eso! Que creen que es esta historia, una película de James Bond o algo así?!-

-Pueeeeeees...- y Link se anotó mentalmente de no dejar más nadie viendo televisión. Los daños al cerebro parecían graves. Y más cuando cierto par de estúpidos se puso a explicar en los detalles a su enemigo como debía actuar para parecer un villano.


	6. Capitulo 6 - Heridas

La mujer peliverde seguía caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación sin parar.

La preocupación la estaba devorando desde adentro, manteniendola inquieta desde hace un buen rato y sin la más mínima intención de abandonarla.

Desde hace un rato había perdido todo tipo de contacto con Kuro, simplemente no había forma de comunicarse con el, como si se hubiera desvanecido. Miles de teorías y pensamientos diferentes estaban ocupando su mente, y ninguno de ellos era precisamente algo bonito; por más que se esforzara en convencerse de que todo estaba bien, y de que pronto volvería a oír alguno de los comentarios sarcásticos del ángel, esa molesta sensación de que algo muy malo pasó seguía burlándose de ella, haciéndola dudar: había sido una buena idea dejar que Kuro fuera al Underworld? Debería haber ido con ellos? Y si no regresaban?

De inmediato, la diosa pensó en lo peor. Alguien tan terco como Kuro no habría muerto tan fácilmente, simplemente eso no era posible. Pero otra vez, su enemigo tenía a Pit, y si algo le pasaba al alma de Pit, entonces también Kuro se vería afectado. Entonces eso significaría que ambos ángeles podían estar... no, nononono, eso no era posible, Kuro estaba con un grupo de peleadores muy fuertes, ellos lo habrían ayudado, no habrían podido ser derrotados todos.

Por su parte, también la princesa de Hyrule estaba preocupada, aunque no podía compararse al estado de Palutena. Link era muy fuerte, pero habían ido directo al reino de un dios... y ni siquiera se trataba de un dios cualquiera. Y saber que ya no tenían ninguna manera de comunicarse con el grupo no era para nada una buena señal.

Ya todos los otros grupos habían vuelto hace rato, y ninguno tenía informaciones útiles, no habían encontrado nada fuera de lo normal, y eso solo ayudaba a preocupar más la diosa.

De repente, se escuchó un poco de alboroto afuera, seguido por la puerta de la mansión abriéndose. La situación era bastante preocupante.

Los primeros en entrar fueron un bastante golpeado Falco ayudado por un preocupado MegaMan, seguidos por Fox, quien se veía mal, pero no tan mal como el halcón, "ayudado" por Lucario; la verdad el mercenario cojeaba un poco, pero insistió, muy probablemente por orgullo, que no necesitaba ayuda, y que tenían que preocuparse más por los otros dos; y al final llegaron los que faltaban. Los dos espadachines no parecían estar heridos, solo tenían uno que otro rasguño y moretón, nada de que preocuparse, pero el pequeño ser de alas negras que cargaba en su espalda dejó a Palutena sin palabras, terriblemente asustada y preocupada.

El ángel estaba pálido, demasiado pálido, en pleno contraste con el color de sus plumas. Sus alas, que siempre se habían mantenido firmes y orgullosas aún sin poder volar, parecían enfermas, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por moverse, abandonadas a la gravedad, apenas reaccionando cuando algo las tocaba, y de vez en cuando una pluma se rendía y se caía al suelo. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, estando a punto de quedar completamente inconsciente en cualquier momento. Parecía casi un milagro que siguiera vivo.

Sin perder más tiempo llevaron a los heridos a que el Dr. Mario, aunque difícilmente el habría podido hacer algo para el ángel. Mientras el se encargaba de los heridos, los smashers se reunieron para escuchar todo lo sucedido en el Underworld. Y viendo como ni siquiera Lucario lograba mantener su usual calma, debía haber sucedido algo muy grande y malo.

-Entonces, que sucedió?- Snake fue el primero en hablar, llegando directamente al centro del problema. Megaman se veía algo confundido, como si a su cerebro robotico le costara procesar todo lo sucedido. Lucario estaba apoyado a una pared de brazos cruzados, intentando calmarse para pensar claramente. Link estaba parado al lado de Roy, bastante inquieto y también bastante molesto. Roy se había sentado hace un rato, sin escuchar muy bien los murmullos de los demás, analizando todo lo que había pasado desde que llegaron al Underworld.

Marth estaba a punto de repetir la pregunta de Snake, cuando Roy habló.

-Encontramos a Pit.- dijo, pero sin mostrar signos de alivio, lo que preocupó aùn más a varios luchadores, especialmente la diosa Palutena. -.. Tabuu lo tiene.. bueno, se podría decir que también Hades lo tiene, fue culpa de los dos, lo planearon juntos.. pero ahora lo pueden usar como les de la gana y nosotros ni siquiera pudimos detenerlos y- Roy se puso paranoico, parándose de repente y empezando a caminar por la habitación sin parar de hablar, claramente muy agitado. Y habría seguido de no ser por la diosa que lo tomó por los hombros, mirándolo a la cara con una expresión bastante preocupada, pero que no tenía intención de culparlo por lo sucedido.

-Se que debe haber sido difícil de ver..- empezó Palutena. -Pero necesitamos que te calmes y nos cuentes lo sucedido, por favor.- entonces el príncipe respiró profundo y empezó a hablar, un poco más calmado: les contó de cuando se encontraron cara a cara con Hades, como encontraron el misterioso portal, como llegaron al subespacio, y como descubrieron Tabuu y Pit.

Entonces llegó la parte más difícil.

Haciendo lo posible por mantener la poca calma que había logrado encontrar, les dijo como el nuevo Chaos Kin sacó el alma de Pit de su cuerpo, para permitirle a Tabuu usar el cuerpo del ángel a su antojo. Luego explicó como este logró fácilmente derrotar a Falco y casi acaba con Fox, y como se vieron forzados a retirarse.

-Lo siento..- dijo entredientes, apretando los puños con rabia. -Tal vez habría podido hacer algo.. tal vez habría podido- otra vez la diosa lo detuvo.

-No estaban preparados para eso, no tienes que culparte tanto.- le dijo, con un poco de tristeza en su voz. -.. Pero gracias por encontrarlo.- siguió la diosa sonriendo, aunque seguía viéndose triste. Era difícil no sentirse culpable en todo ese desastre.

Cuando terminó de contar lo sucedido, la habitación quedó sumida en un profundo silencio, cada uno reflexionando en lo que habían descubierto. Los más pequeños estaban muy confundidos y también bastante asustados, mientras que entre los mayores algunos pensaban en que hacer ante esa nueva situación, y otros se molestaban por no haber logrado eliminar completamente la amenaza que representaba Tabuu.

Luego de atender los heridos, el Dr. Mario salió de la enfermería y se unió a los otros smashers, quienes se le acercaron de inmediato, haciéndole miles de preguntas sobre el estado actual de los heridos.

-Bueno..- empezó el doctor. -Falco y Fox están bastante bien la verdad. No tiene ninguna fractura, ni conmociones cerebrales ni daños internos, Falco está bastante golpeado pero no es nada grave..- hizo una pausa, pensando bien en como decir lo que venía. -Respecto a Kuro... la verdad el me preocupa bastante. Está vivo y por el momento está relativamente estable, pero puede empeorar en cualquier momento... allí no hay nada que pueda hacer.- dijo bastante desanimado; ver a alguien prácticamente muriéndose en frente de el sin poder hacer nada era desgarrador, simplemente no podía soportarlo, pero aunque lo quisiera, allí no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Era un doctor, podía curar enfermedades, cerrar heridas y eliminar bacterias, pero si se trataba de algo que tuviera que ver con la magia ya no había nada que el pudiera hacer al respecto.

Aunque inicialmente se habían sentido aliviados sabiendo que los dos mercenarios estaban bien, la habitación había quedado otra vez sumida en el silencio, se podía sentir el pánico entre la mayoría de los luchadores, preocupados por lo que le pasaría al ángel.

Pero respecto a la mayoría, Palutena no parecía asustada. Claro, estaba preocupada por su ángel, pero su expresión mostraba más confusión que temor.

-Dijiste que Kuro sigue vivo?- preguntó, como si hubiera algo que no encajaba y que le costaba entender.

-Pues... Si.. No se por cuanto podrá seguir así, pero..- Dr. Mario empezó a hablar, pero se detuvo al ver como la diosa se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar muy pensativa.

-Que se te ocurrió?- preguntó Zelda acercandosele, segura de que había algo muy importante rondando por la mente de la diosa.

-Las almas de Pit y Kuro están conectadas, y la de Kuro depende de la suya. Si algo le pasa al alma de Pit, también Kuro lo va a sentir. Si el alma de Pit se separa de su cuerpo entonces Kuro debería desaparecer.- explicó muy rápidamente Palutena, sin voltearse a ver si alguien no había entendido o escuchado.

-Pero el alma de Pit fue sacada de su cuerpo..- dijo Roy, tratando de entender cual era el detalle que le faltaba para que todas las piezas encajaran. Ellos habían visto como el Chaos bicho o como fuera que se llamara separaba el alma de Pit de su cuerpo y como Tabuu entraba en el, así que no era posible que su alma siguiera allí, cierto? Pero aún así Kuro seguía vivo de alguna manera... Realmente no lograba entenderlo, algo tenía que estar mal. Tal vez el plan de Tabuu había fracasado y Pit había tenido su cuerpo de vuelta? Bastante improbable, Tabuu era muy fuerte y listo para que su plan fallara así de fácil, y aún si eso hubiera pasado, o habría tenido algún tipo de plan B, o el ejercito de monstruos habría acabado con Pit. Tal vez Pit y Kuro no estaban tan conectados como parecía? También eso era muy improbable, Pit varias veces les había contado lo que había pasado cuando el Chaos Kin había sellado su alma en el anillo, y Kuro también había dicho que en esos años era como si hubiera desaparecido.

-Me rindo, que puede haber pasado?- dijo Roy, cansado de buscarle sentido a toda esa situación -como si los problemas en los que se metían los smashers casi a diario fueran muy normales.

-No estoy muy segura..- empezó a decir Palutena muy seria. -Pero creo tener una teoría.- siguió hablando, volteándose para poder asegurarse de que ahora si la entendieran.

-Lo más probable es que el Chaos Kin fallara cuando estaba separando el alma de Pit de su cuerpo. La única manera de que Kuro siga aqui con nosotros es que el alma y el cuerpo de Pit estén unidos. Lo único que se me ocurre es que un fragmento del alma de Pit siga dentro de su cuerpo... Y el resto de su alma tiene que seguir intacto..- se detuvo un momento a pensar. -Eso nos daría una oportunidad de devolver Pit a su cuerpo antes de que sea muy tarde!- terminó la diosa con un tono que dejaba mostrar su esperanza.

Ahora las piezas si encajaban. Claro, nadie tenía la seguridad de que la teoría de Palutena fuese cierta, pero saber que todavía les quedaba una oportunidad de detener a Tabuu con sus planes y salvar a un amigo alentaba a muchos, especialmente los más pequeños, quienes ya se estaban reuniendo en una especie de consejo especial, aparentemente organizando su propria misión super secreta para salvar a su amigo y compañero de juegos y bromas favorito.

-Un momento...- dijo Roy en voz alta, pensando otra vez y más claramente en la situación. -... Pero entonces... Si el alma de Pit está bien.. Donde la tienen en este momento? Porque si fueron capaces de sacarla de su cuerpo entonces dudo simplemente la soltaran como si nada, y no creo que tipos como ellos no sean capaces de contenerla en alguna parte..- la verdad el tenía razón. Claro, tenían una pequeña posibilidad de salvar a los dos ángeles, pero nadie tenía idea de donde buscar el alma de Pit, y tampoco que hacer con ella luego de recuperarla; ni siquiera sabían si habrían tenido el tiempo suficiente para salvarla antes de que algo malo le ocurriera. Y sabiendo que Hades era el responsable del regreso del Chaos Kin, probablemente no les quedaba mucho tiempo. Viéndolo de esa manera, realmente las posibilidades que tenían eran casi nulas.

Al parecer tampoco Palutena sabía que habría podido hacer, juzgando como estaba caminando sin parar de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras pensaba. Entre la preocupación y la esperanza del momento no había pensado en como arreglárselas con esos pequeños pero muy importantes detalles.

-Creo que vamos a necesitar algo de ayuda para eso..- murmuró la diosa, sin preocuparse de que lograran entenderla o menos. -Por favor, cuiden de Kuro un rato.- dijo sin voltearse, mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-E-espera que?- preguntó Roy, sin entender las intenciones de Palutena. Las diosas eran mas complicadas de lo que creía, como si no fuera suficiente con que fueran mujeres.

-Que vas a hacer?- le dijo Zelda en un tono preocupado. En el tiempo que llevaban todos juntos, había entendido que Palutena era una mujer muy tranquila, que reflexionaba antes de actuar y que se preocupaba mucho por los que están a su alrededor. Pero también sabía que con los dos ángeles -por más que Kuro lo odiara- actuaba como una madre, preocupándose mucho por su bienestar, y nadie podía atreverse a lastimarlos sin despertar su ira. Lo que más tenía preocupada a la princesa en ese momento era que hiciera algo muy estúpido y arriesgado, pues se sabe que cuando un ser querido está en peligro el cerebro deja de razonar.

-Iré a buscar refuerzos.- contestó la diosa, y salió de la mansión.

* * *

Sigo viva! :D

siento mucho la tardanza, pero este capitulo realmente fue difícil de escribir :c empezando por el hecho de que no me agradaba mucho por todas las explicaciones y el post pelea, fue algo forzado para mi escribirlo :c por suerte tuve unos momentos de inspiración para lograr escribirlo DX

siento que sea tan corto y que tal vez no sea muy emocionante, pero por el tamaño no puedo evitarlo, quería cortarlo justo en ese momento XP con algo de suerte en el siguiente capitulo empezara a haber algo de emoción mas si es que llega hasta donde creo que llegue, pero les aseguro que llegaran otros personajes que aun no habían aparecido en esta historia y que espero les agraden, por lo menos a mi me caen bien.. bueno solo uno de ellos la verdad ^ ^U

creo que no tengo mas nada que decir... excepto que últimamente a parte de bleach estuve viendo también danny phantom y lo amo :D tengo que escribir sobre danny :D

buenooo, hasta la próxima, bye~!

* * *

-Irè a buscar refuerzos.- contestó la diosa, y salió de la mansión.

Luego de un momento de silencio bastante incomodo, se empezaron a oír varios murmullos y susurros en la habitación, todos preguntadose sobre los refuerzos que iba a buscar Palutena.

-Será otro dios?- se preguntó Marth.

-Es lo más probable.. aunque me pregunto quien podría ser.- le contestó Link.

-Enserio no lo han entendido todavía?- dijo Roy con una sonrisita en su rostro. -Ya ganamos... no hay duda de eso...- empezó el muy confiado príncipe, como si hubiera resuelto el acertijo final. -Palutena fue a buscar... Chuck Norris!-


	7. Capitulo 7 - Alma

Había pasado casi un día desde que había salido Palutena a hacer quien sabe que cosa, y desde entonces se había estado formando literalmente un consejo de guerra en la mansión; los estrategas habían estado hablando sobre su situación e intentando organizar posibles planes contra el enemigo, los más sigilosos de vez en cuando salían a buscar cualquier tipo de rastro o señal de la presencia del ejercito de Tabuu y Hades, y Lucario había pasado todo el tiempo afuera en el techo, en completo silencio, buscando cualquier aura enemiga. Las noticias sobre el subespacio se habían esparcido por toda la mansión más rapido que un charco de agua, y de una u otra manera, todos se habían preocupado y empezado a prepararse, pues sonaba muy logico que, después de lo que le habían echo a Tabuu, este intentara acabarlos lo más rapido posible.

La alegria y el caos que caracterizaban los smashers parecían haberse esfumado, reemplazados por la incertidumbre. Todos, también los peores villanos, de alguna manera se habían acostumbrado a tener los dos angeles a su alrededor, Pit con su sonrisa imborrable animando a cualquiera y gastando todo tipo de bromas, y Kuro fastidiando a la gente con sus comentarios y perdiendo la paciencia con las tonterias de su hermano. Pensar que en cualquier momento los habrían podido perder sin lograr evitarlo los abrumaba -casi a todos-.

Desde que Dr. Mario le había permitido a todos entrar a la enfermeria, Roy y Link no se habían alejado de Kuro; después de todo, sin contar a Pit y Palutena, ellos eran los más cercanos al angel, y aunque a el le costara un poco admitirlo -a veces los dos espadachínes lograban hacer cosas lo suficientemente vergonzosas como para desear no haberlos conocidos-, se habían vuelto buenos amigos; tampoco ellos dos habrían podido imaginar que lo que había empezado como un simple entrenamiento habría acabado en esa gran amistad, y lo último que querían era dejar ir todo eso como si nunca hubiera pasado.

Y así fue como pasaron el tiempo en silencio, observando como el angel dormía sin reaccionar, buscando desesperadamente cualquier cosa que mostraba una mejora, aùn la más pequeña; con lo pálido que estaba, de no estar respirando podría parecer un muerto, y eso era lo más inquietante. Daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se les pudiera escapar y no lograrían evitarlo de ningúna manera.

Roy, fiel a su naturaleza llena de energía, no lograba permanecer quieto; habìa pasado la mayoría del tiempo parado, caminando de un lado al otro de la habitación, observando primero Kuro, luego el paisaje fuera de la ventana, y luego Link, para después sentarse un rato, solo para acabar parandose y repitiendo el ciclo; moverse tanto era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer inconscientemente cuando se ponía muy nervioso o estaba muy preocupado por algo, y no se habría calmado hasta tener nuevas noticias de Palutena. Link, en cambio, se había quedado todo 0el tiempo sentado, de manos cruzadas, con la mirada perdida, que de vez en cuando volvía en si para detenerse a observar a sus amigos, para luego volver a perderse en el mundo de sus pensamientos; de no ser por eso y por su respiración casi imperceptible, habría podido parecer una estatua.

-Que estàs pensando?- dijo Roy rompiendo el silencio abrumador que se había apoderado del lugar; había entendido desde hace un rato que algo estaba revoloteando en la cabeza del otro espadachín una y otra vez, y por fin se había cansado de esperar alguna palabra suya.

-... Kuro me dijo algo antes de desmayarse.- contestó Link sin muchos giros. Eso era algo que Roy apreciaba mucho de el; siempre que tenía la oportunidad era muy directo al hablar con los demás: si quería hablar, hablaba, y si no quería hablar, decía que no. En algun momento esto se le habría tenido que pegar a ese terco de Kuro también, aunque todavìa parecía una batalla perdida.

-... Que te dijo?- entendiendo que lo que estaban hablando era más importante de lo que creía, el principe se acercó más y se apoyó a la pared.

-Dijo que.. le prometiera que cuidemos a Pit, y que no le dejemos hacer alguna estupidez de la que se pudiera arrepentir.- Roy cerró los ojos un momento, meditando sobre esas palabras, y suspiró; ya habìa entendido a donde iba ese discurso.

Sin decir nada se volvió a sentar, observando a Kuro, o por lo menos lo que se lograba ver entre sus plumas negras todas revueltas. Esos eran los momentos en los que de alguna manera Pit lograba poner sus temores a un lado para animarlos a todos, y aún en la peor de las situaciones gracias a el podían volver a encontrar esa chispa de esperanza perdida y seguir adelante. Diablos, eso no hacía nada más que recordarle Tabuu; por un momento se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de Tabuu en el cuerpo de Pit: sus alas siempre se agitaban y se movìan según sus emociones, como la cola de un cachorro, y ahora estaban tan apagadas y tranquilas que parecían de mentira, su sonrisa siempre había sido la más sincera de todas, y ahora era un guiño retorcido, pero sus ojos eran lo que más les dolió ver; parecía imposible que de ser tan alegres y llenos de vida como el oceano habían pasado a ser más fríos y duros que el hielo. Ese no era el Pit que ellos conocían.

-El tono con el que lo dijo.. parecía como si estuviera bien con eso..- volvió a hablar Link para romper ese silencio tan incomodo que se había formado. -Parecía que estuviera preparado para morir.-

Roy permaneció unos momentos más en silencio, reorganizando sus pensamientos y sus emociones; Kuro, el angel conocido por su mal humor, su sarcasmo y las peleas que empezaba a cada rato, el que después de tanto tiempo y esfuerzo había logrado entender que si lo habían aceptado como amigo, el que nunca se daba por vencido sin importar lo que pasara, se había rendido y había aceptado el destino que le esperaba. De haber podido, le habría ya dado unos buenos golpes por pensar algo así, pero ya no le importaba, lo único que quería era acabar lo más pronto posible con todo eso y lograr dejarlo en el pasado.

-Ese idiota...-murmuró, sintiendo unas pequeñas lagrimas que le picaban los ojos. -No hay manera de que lo deje morir así de facil.. no importa lo que pase, no dejaré que mueras.. ni tu ni Pit, me entendiste?- sin importar si podía escucharlo o no, Roy tenía la necesidad de poner eso en claro; mientras el podía mantenerse de pie, habría luchado, y habría echo lo imposible por ayudarlos.

-No tendrás pensado hacer todo solo, cierto?- Link esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, que de alguna manera lograba esconder la inseguridad que tenía hace unos momentos; el principe tomó un gran respiro para calmarse, ese no era el mejor momento para ponerse nervioso y paranoíco como siempre lo hacía.

-Claro que no, estoy seguro de que hay suficiente de Tabuu y Hades para que todos puedan darles unos buenos golpes.- y se esforzó por simular una sonrisa, haciendo lo posible por convencerse de que todo saldrìa bien. Pero había algo de lo que no tenìa dudas: sin importar lo que pasara, Tabuu habría tenido lo que merecía.

* * *

Afortunadamente, Palutena no tardó mucho más tiempo en volver, y en cuanto llegó parecía estar algo más animada que antes, como si hubiera encontrado la esperanza que le hacía falta. Y cuando anunció que podía tener una solución para recuperar el cuerpo de Pit y deshacerse de Tabuu, los smashers no tardaron en reunirse a escucharla. Fue entonces cuando notaron la muchacha que la acompañaba: era una chica rubia que aparentaba ser muy joven, y que usaba un curioso vestido decorado con algo parecido a ramas o raíces, y llevaba un extraño bastón mucho más grande que ella. A pesar de su tamaño, no parecía ser una muy buena idea meterse con ella.

-Entonces, que has descubierto?- preguntó Marth en cuanto vió que ya todos se habían acomodado para escuchar.

-Claro, principe Marth.- se escucharó uno que otro murmullo entre los smashers, pero se esfumaron de inmediato para seguir escuchando lo que iba a decir la diosa. -Antes de irme les dije que existía una posibilidad de que aún hubiera parte del alma de Pit en su cuerpo.- todos los oidos en el lugar se volvieron más atentos. -Con la ayuda de Viridi, la diosa de la naturaleza- la nombrada saludó a todos con una sonrisa muy orgullosa, -pudimos descubrir que era cierto; todavía podemos salvar a Pit.- cuando pronunció las últimas palabras, una pequeña sonrisa se fue formando en su rostro, intentando convencerla más a ella que a los demás de que si les quedaba una posibilidad, por más pequeña que pudiera parecer.

-Pero si lo que queda en el cuerpo de Pit solo es parte de su alma.. entonces donde está el resto?- la verdad, esa era una muy buena pregunta; en realidad nisiquiera sabían si el resto del alma de Pit seguía vivo, y si lo estaba no tenían ni idea de donde lo habrían encontrado.

-De eso ya nos hemos encargado.- dijo de repente con un tono bastante orgulloso la chica rubia al lado de Palutena. -Como ya les dijo Palutena, yo soy Viridi, la diosa de la naturaleza, así que por favor recuerdenlo. Ahora, volviendo al tema, ya hemos confirmado el estado del alma de Pit y también su ubicación.- el tono y la expresión de Viridi se volvieron más serios de golpe. -lo malo es que está atrapado en el Underworld; no se encuentra atrapado en las corrientes de almas, pero eso solo significa que Hades lo tiene, y de ser así tal vez no tarde mucho en usarlo para sus planes.- varios se habían desanimado al escuchar eso, pero la diosa sabía que no había otra manera de decirlo; tenían que estar prepaprados para lo peor. Despuès de todo salvar a Pit era algo muy arriesgado, y aunque la mayoría de ellos estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgarse, no tenían muchas probabilidades de lograrlo. -Si de verdad quieren salvarlo, vamos a tener que organizar un plan rapido. Y vamos a necesitar a esa cabeza hueca de Kuro también.- terminó con un bufido; no es que le desagradara el angel, para nada, pero al parecer el y su contraparte tenían un talento especial para mrterse en los peores problemas. Realmente tenían que resolver eso.

-Puedes ayudar a Kuro?- preguntó de inmediato Roy, intentando ocultar en vano esa pizca de esperanza y desesperación que se había colado en su tono, mantiendo su expresión lo más imparcial posible. No quería ilusionarse para después ver todas sus esperanzas echas añicos.

Viridi observó por unos momentos el humano que le había echo la pregunta, casi como si estuviera pensado si de verdad neceditaba responderle, hasta que decidió contestarle. -No estoy diciendo que lo puedo salvar, pero puedo mejorar su condición actual. Que esperan? No se queden allí parados como estatuas! Vamos a por ese idiota!- de inmediato el pequeño grupo de Roy, Link, Marth, Palutena y Viridi empezó a caminar hacía la enfermería, los tres espadachínes aún refleccionando sobre la nueva información; esa fue la chispa que les hacía falta para volver a animarse y pelear. -Pero no crean que solo por esto ya somos amigos, aún no me agradan los humanos!- y luego Viridi aceleró el paso, dejando al trio bastante confundido.

* * *

Las dos diosas observaban a Kuro en silencio, analizando su situación actual y asegurandose de que aún siguiera estable, mientras que el grupo que las acompañaba se había quedado en la puerta de la enfermería, más apartados, para no estorbarlas en lo que tuvieran que hacer.

-Se ve bastante mal.- murmuró Viridi para si misma, aunque su comentario no pasó desapercibido. Antes de alguien más hablara, los miró de reojo algo molesta. -Calmense, quieren? Dije que se ve mal, no que ya estás muerto. Bueno, tendremos que movernos si no queremos que muera de verdad.- entonces suspiró algo molesta, murmurando algo sobre como odiaba los humanos y como le molestaban o algo parecido, y se volteó para volver a ver a Kuro y Palutena.

La escena que se les presentó era algo más único que raro; Palutena, con una sonrisa entre lo dulce y lotriste, le estaba acariciando el cabello revuelto y rebelde a Kuro, de vez en cuando acomodando una que otra mecha fuera de lugar, y el angel, de no conocerlo bien, parecía acercarsele un poco en el sueño con la cabeza, como si de verdad ese simple gesto fuera capaz de ayudarlo almenos un poco.

Era como ver una madre intentando aliviar el dolor de un hijo enfermo.

-No perdamos más tiempo.-Viridi dejó a un lado su bastón y apoyó sus manos sobre las alas de Kuro, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse. Aunque al principio parecía no suceder nada, de repente una calida luz, teñida de los tonos más vivos del verde, empezó a formarse sobre las manos de la pequeña diosa, y poco a poco se fue expandiendo, hasta cubrir cada pluma del angel. Por un rato, la luz se mantuvo allí, pulsando casi como si estuviera viva, hasta que lentamente fue desapareciendo. Por un minuto todos se mantuvieron en silencio, esperando que algo sucediera, hasta que Viridi quitó las manos, con una expresión más aliviada.

-Listo, fue más dificil de lo que creía, pero lo logré!- afirmó muy satisfecha.

-Pero.. que fue lo que hiciste?- preguntó Link, dudando un poco.

-Son unas antiguas bendiciones de los dioses, no es la primera vez que veo algo parecido, pero la verdad esperaba que no volviera a pasar..- Viridi suspiró cruzando los brazos. -usé un sustituto temporal para la parte de alma que le falta, pero no creo que dure mucho tiempo, de todas formas, habrá que esperar que se despierte, y no se cuanto se va a tardar. Hay que buscar el alma de Pit, y rapido.- dicho esto la diosa de la naturaleza tomó otra vez su bastón y empezó a caminar hacía la puerta. -Por cierto, Palutena, tienes que venir, recuerda que aún tenemos cosas que buscar.- y sin esperar a nadie se fue.

-Siempre tan impaciente...- Palutena suspiró y miró por un momento su angel, aún dormido. Se enderezó y se acomodó el vestido. -Me gustaría quedarme un rato más, pero todavía tengo deberes que atender. Por favor, podrían encargarse de Kuro por mi?- le pidió muy amablemente al trio de espadachínes, quienes simplemente asintieron con la cabeza en respuesta. -Realmente se los agradezco mucho. Volveré más tarde.- y luego de saludar muy educadamente, se fue.

* * *

-...-

-Porque todavía no se ha despertado? Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo!- Link suspiró, empezando a desesperarse; un rato después de que las diosas se habían ido, Roy había empezado a verse bastante nervioso. Ni el ni Marth se esperaban que estuviera tan nervioso. Probablemente si seguía caminando así habría podido desgastar el piso.

-Vamos, calmate un poco amigo, ya la escuchaste, no sabemos cuanto tardará.- la verdad Marth también se estaba preocupando, pero tenía confianza en que las diosas sabían lo que hacían. Eran unas diosas, tenían que confiar en ellas!

Roy se detuvo un momento para respirar y tratar de calmarse, para el alivio de los otros dos.

-Tienes razón, pero... toda esta situación no ha dejado de estresarme.- el pelirrojo se pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado.

-Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero no podemos hacer nada por ahora. Se paciente, lograremos solucionarlo.- dijo Marth, intentando convercerse más a si mismo que a el de que todo terminaría bien, aunque desde hace rato un mal presentimiento se había metido en su cabeza a molestarlo, al parecer sin ninguna intención de dejarlo tranquilo por un buen rato.

Roy no tuvo el tiempo de responder, que un gemido inesperado los interrumpiò, seguido de un ligero movimiento y unas cuantas plumas revueltas.

-Callense..- fue la única palabra en parte arrastrada y en parte mascullada que logró articular. De alguna manera, lo primero que había pensado al despertar no fue todo el desastre por el que pasó, sino en mandar a callar esas molestas voces que le estaban empeorando el dolor de cabeza ya bastante malo de por si.

-Kuro! Me alegra verte despierto!-

-Rayos, al fin! Estás bien?! Como te sientes?!-

-Calmense un poco, necesita espacio!-

Tenía que imaginarse que iban a ignorar por completo lo que dijo. Una sola, simple palabra y lo compensaron con un dolor de cabeza terrible y ser casi sofocado por algun extraño tipo de abrazo, sin lograr distinguir muy bien de quien se trataba, su vista estaba algo borrosa y aún estaba medio ciego por la luz de la habitación. Si tenía que resumir su condición actual con una sola palabra, horrible habría sido un eufemismo: la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía una que otra punzada de dolor por todo el cuerpo, su vista seguía confundida y aùn no lograba encajar los trozos de memoría que tenía de antes de desmayarse. Si, horrible no lo describía ni de cerca.

Por lo menos, la figura que parecía ser Roy tuvo la decencia de dejarlo respirar otra vez antes de acabar asfixiandolo. Kuro hizo un esfuerzo por enderezarse y acomordarse en un posición mejor, sintiendo inmediatamente la necesidad de estirar almenos un poco sus alas. Cuando estas estuvieron otra vez en su lugar, el angel miró a su alrededor, con su vista ya mejorando, y por fin logró distinguir quienes estaban con el. Y luego de un silencio tan incomdo, Marth fue el que se decidió a tomar la palabra y romperlo.

-Como te sientes, Kuro? Te duele algo? Nos preocupaste mucho a todos, sabes?- dijo con un tono que recordaba el de una madre algo molesta.

-Me siento increible, como si me acabaran de atropellar..- contestó con todo el sarcasmo del que era capaz en ese momento. -Que rayos fue lo que pasó..?- preguntó mientras se pasaba una mano por la cabeza en un intento de aliviar el dolor. De repente todos se quedaron en silencio, con los espadachínes mirandose entre ellos, el miedo y la culpa se podían leer claramente en sus ojos. Kuro se quedó viendolos confundidos, pero poco a poco ese trozo de miedo que albergaba en lo más profundo de su corazón fue saliendo al descubierto.

En ningún momento se habría esperado de sentir miedo. Rabia? Muy seguido. Culpa? Jamás lo habría admitido, ni para salvar su propria vida, pero no se habría nunca perdonado a si mismo si nu hubiera sido capaz de protejer a un amigo. Preocupación? Eso también era algo que ni muerto admitiría, pero si se preocupaba por ellos, simplemente no lo dejaba a la vista. El miedo era algo que no conocía, y ya lo odiaba. Tal vez había sentido miedo cuando el Chaos Kin aparentemente muerto quizo llevarselo a el también, pero eso fue algo que olvidó de inmediato cuando un idiota alado casi muere por el. Y eso que había intentado matarlo en unas cuantas ocasiones.

-Kuro... no.. te acuerdas de nada?- la pregunta llena de dudas de Roy interrumpió sus pensamientos, y el angel intentó recordar, pero después negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo ni idea.. está todo muy confundido... recuerdo algo oscuro y una luz... y una sensación terriblemente familiar..- hizo una mueca de desagrado pensandolo; no tenía idea de que era eso, pero esa horrible sensación le daba escalofríos de solo pensarlo, aunque no era capaz de describirla. Simplemente era desagradable. Sacudió la cabeza rapidamente para olvidarlo y volvió a dirigirse a sus amigos. -Que pasó?- preguntó con toda la seriedad de la que era capaz, haciendolo sonar más como una orden que como una pregunta.

-Bueno...- Roy interrumpió un Link bastante incomodo, intentando verse lo más calmado y controlado posible. Kuro no se lo tomaría nada bien.

-Encontramos un portal al subespacio cuando fuimos al Underworld...- hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, y Kuro entrecerró los ojos, su mirada de repente parecía más fría de lo usual, como si ya supiera como iba a seguir el discurso. Roy tomó aire, y siguiò contando los sucesos del subespacio. A medida que avanzaba con el relato, Kuro empezó a mostrar emociones que nadie creía llegar a ver en su rostro; culpa, ira, preocupación, y hasta miedo. Probablemente ellos eran los primeros en ver al frío y serio Kuro realmente asustado.

-No es posible, ese bastardo realmente se atrevío a hacer algo así otra vez! Cuando lo encuentre..- el mismo angel se interrumpió para respirar e intentar calmarse, sabiendo perfectamente que no resolvería nada así, aunque las ganas de salir disparado de allí a patear a Hades y al coso extraño del Subespacio seguían estando allí. La venganza resultaba ser siempre un monstruo realmente difícil de controlar.

-Kuro, nosotros también estamos molestos y queremos ir a pelear, pero mientras tengan a Pit no podemos hacer nada, por lo menos hasta que tengamos una manera de recuperarlo.- la voz de la razón, mejor conocida como Marth, habló otra vez.

-Lo se, lo se...- el angel gruñó muy molesto antes de seguir. -Rayos... ese idiota siempre tiene que buscar como hacerse casi matar para ayudarme, solo una vez que vaya yo en su lugar es mucho pedir? Pero no, siempre tiene que preocuparme así... Va a terminar siendo mi causa de muerte un día..- si esa tenía que parecer algùn retorcido tipo de broma, nadie quizo averiguarlo.

-Sabes que el no puede quedarse parado de brazos cruzados si hay alguien en peligro... mucho menos si es su hermano gruñón que en el fondo lo quiere..- dijo Roy con un suspiro, esbozando algo parecido a una sonrisa bastante triste. -Solo quisiera poder hacer algo para ayudar... esta espera me está matando!-

-... Tal vez...- sin decir más nada, Kuro se paró de golpe de la cama, apoyandose un momento en la pared para recuperar el equilibrio, tomó su arco olvidado en un rincón y se dirigí de inmediato a la salida.

-O-oye! Que estás haciendo?!- tanto Link como los otros dos fueron bastante sorprendidos por la reacción de Kuro, y de inmediato se pararon para seguirlo.

-Que te parece que hago? Salgo de aquí.- dijo un muy impaciente Kuro, como si fuera lo más obvio.

-Eso se nota muy claramente! A donde estàs pensando ir?! .. N-no quieres ir al Underworld, o si?!- por más que pareciera absurdo, a Marth realmente se le ocurrió que ese era el objetivo del angel.

La pregunta era tan estupida que Kuro y los otros dos espadachínes se voltearon a verlo como si fuera algun tipo de alien. -Como fue que se te ocurrió eso?! Quiero salvar a Pit, pero no estoy loco, se que ahora no puedo hacerlo!- dijo muy molesto, pues realmente habría querido ir a ayudar a Pit, pero no era estupido, sabía muy bien que si lo intentaba solo habría causado más problemas. Eso era otra cosa que odiaba a parte del miedo: sentir que no podía hacer nada. Realmente lo odiaba.

-.. Voy a buscar ayuda.- dijo con un bufido después de pensarlo mucho.

Se sentía realmente avergonzado ahora: el nunca había pedido la ayuda de nadie, siempre andaba de orgulloso y cabezadura y se enfrentaba a cualquier peligro y amenaza que se presentaba el solo, todo para evitar en lo posible que alguien se lastimara; aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que le había echo pasar a Pit cuando había sido creado, y aún así Pit lo había salvado cuando caía hacía la muerte, y no solo había quemado sus alas, sino que también había puesto su vida en riesgo. Hasta había tenido unas pesadillas las primeras noches después de todo eso. No podía permitir que volviera a suceder algo tan terrible, y eso fue justamente lo que había pasado; todo porque era debil. Realmente lo odiaba, y sin darse cuenta debe haberlo mostrado, porque de repente sintió una mano en el hombro.

-No tienes que sentirte mal por pedir ayuda, nadie puede enfrentarse todos los peligros solo. Yo también he tenido que recibir la ayuda de otros muchas veces, y te aseguro que no soy el único! Estamos aqui para ayudarlos, a ti y a Pit, no cargues con todo tu solo.- de alguna manera el intento de Link por animarlo había funcionado, aún sin que el angel lo admitiera; fue suficiente ver como intentaba mostrar una pequeña sonrisa, aunque algo forzada, para saberlo.

-Bueno, que esperan? Si queremos salvar al idiota alado hay que movernos!-

* * *

-Entonces... cual es tu plan?- preguntó Marth mientras observaba la ciudad; de seguro habría sido un muy buen lugar para vivir de no estar parcialmente en ruinas. Tenía algo de curiosidad por saber que había pasado, pero tal vez esas preguntas habría sido mejor guardarlas para después.

-Si de verdad esos tipos están aliados para matarnos, entonces lo más probable es que formen un gran ejercito para atacarnos, y yo se muy bien que tan grande es el ejercito del Underworld, si le sumamos el ejercito del subespacio no somos suficientes para vencerlos.- explicó Kuro muy serio. -Pero conozco alguien que nos puede ayudar. No es mucho, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cambiar un poco las cosas. La verdad no lo conozco mucho, pero el es un amigo de Pit, así que podremos contar con el.-

El grupo siguió caminando en un incomodo silencio por un rato. De vez en cuando uno de ellos buscaba algo que decir para romper la extraña tensión que se había formado, pero no llegaba a decir nada. Algo que no había pasado desapercibido a los ojos de Marth fue como los ciudadanos los estaban observando con desconfianza, casi como si esperaran recibir algún tipo de ataque, y pronto también los otros dos se dieron cuenta. Lo que má les preocupaba era que casi todas esas miradas se dirigían al angel, quien sabe que clase de historia estaba detrás de todo eso. Les habría gustado preguntar, sobretodo porque se estaban preocupando por lo que podría llegar a suceder, pero decidieron que por el momento lo mejor era no molestar a Kuro y esperar que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

-Llegamos.- anunció de repente Kuro; estaban frente a una casa no muy grande en una zona algo apartada de la ciudad, cerca de un bosque. Mientras se acercaban a la casa, salió un hombre muy alto y musculoso, que seguramente era un experto luchador, no se necesitaba conocerlo muy bien para decirlo.

Cuando el hombre vió Kuro, mostró una sonrisa y se le acercó de inmediato, dandole una palmada en la espalda, como si estuviera encontrandose con un viejo amigo.

-Vaya, el hermano de Pit! Llevaba tiempo sin verte! Quienes son tus amigos?-

-Yo soy Marth, el principe de Altea, y ellos son Roy, principe de Pherae, y Link, eroe de Hyrule.-

-Mmh, tipos importantes, ah? Soy Magno, espadachín y mercenario. Entonces, que los trae por estos lados? Aún falta bastante para reconstruir la ciudad después de todo el desastre con el ejercito de Palutena, y creo que todavía no son muy bienvenidos por aquí.- Kuro se puso muy serio antes de mirarlo a la cara y contestarle.

-Magno.. Necesitaré de tu ayuda para salvar a Pit.-

Magno lo miró por un momento, casi como si le costara creer lo que le había dicho, pero conocía lo suficiente a Kuro como para saber que no era broma.

-Y ahora, en que problema se metió ese angel?-

* * *

El Underworld nunca había estado tan activo. Era la primera vez que las tropas de Hades estaban moviendose tanto, y nunca habían sido tantas.

Desde el punto más alto de su reino, Hades observaba muy complacido la preparación de su ejercito. A su lado, un angel se mantenía en el aire tranquilamente moviendo sus alas grises; mientras el dios intentaba buscarle una conversación, el angel simplemente permanecía en silencio, observando los motivos celeste-violaceos que lentamente se iban esparciendo.

-... Estoy ganando más control sobre este cuerpo.- dijo con una sonrisa muy complacida, para luego voltearse a ver Hades. -Y entonces, sobre lo que te dije antes..-

-No te preocupes, ya revisé, pues si, tenías razón.- contestó muy tranquilamente el dios, a lo cual Tabuu frunció el ceño, llevandose una mano al corazón muy molesto.

-Ya veo... esto podría complicar las cosas...- de repente su expresión cambió completamente, convirtiendose en una muy retorcida sonrisa. -pero podemos usarlo a nuestro favor.-

-Realmente me gusta como piensas.- le dijo Hades con un guiño. -Entonces, cual es tu plan?-

Tabuu simplemente lo miró con ese guiño perverso. -Los atraeremos con nuestro cebo, y los mataremos a todos.-

* * *

Sigo vivaaaa! Los que quieran tirarme cualquier cosa al alcanze de la mano sientanse libres de hacerlo ç_ç este retraso fue imperdonable pero realmente tuve un periodo dificil, no lograba escribir nada! No se preocupen, que ya les dije que no los voy a dejar cortados, voy a terminar este fanfic se los aseguro! D:

Entonces... vaya que este es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, 4773 palabras, 7 paginas y medio de world, wow! Cuento principalmente las palabras porque casi nunca escribo desde mi laptop, siempre en mi telefono o en mi tablet en mi camita XD es muy comodo D: uso la laptop en los fanfics solo para guardarlos en world .w. y anotar ideas, tengo muuuuchas ideas acumuladas y anotadas que solo esperan ser escritas :D

Otro detalle que queria hacerles notar, para disculparme por esta larga espera les dedique un oneshot, "Alas quemadas", lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil en la categoria de Kid Icarus, además de que estaba trabajando en una idea de un oneshot llamado "Flechas y espadas", solo para adelantarles algo, alli podran ver como se conocieron Kuro y el trio de espadachines .w.

Otra aclatoria, respecto a Link que me parecio oportuna: en uno de los capitulos anteriores, Link estaba montando un neburi, peeero... tengo entendido que el Link de ssbb es el de twilight princess... asi que... enrede las cosas cierto? XD se me ocurrio que esos bichos no pueden estar extinguidos asi que de alguna manera mas adelante el link de twilight princess obtuvo uno por algo de super smash :v no se queria nombrar esto XD

Otro detallito mas respecto a este capitulo (si voy a hacer las notas de autor mas largas que el capitulo :v ) es cuando van a buscar a Magno que los ciudadanos miran mal a Dark Pit :v segun mi logica, kid icarus uprising vino despues de ssbb, pero es algo muy reciente respecto al super smash 4 (kid icarus uprising salio en el 2012 y super smash bros 4 salio en 2014, osea solo son dos años!), asi que la gente de esa ciudad que el ejercito de palutena ataco en el capitulo 18 debe guardarle rencor a la diosa y los angeles no? :v a mi se me hace muy logico, no se que opinan ustedes

Pero estoy muy muy emocionada, hace poco vi el anuncio de que Roy esta disponible en el nuevo smash como personaje jugable! Osjdnfks :D y hoy vi su video, esta bien epico :'D

detalles de mi vida personal que probablemente nadie tome en cuenta :'v me regalaron una perrita hace poco :'D fue mi deseo desde niñita! es una poodle muy loca :D no puede ver a alguien desconocido que le salta encima pidiendo cariñitos XD ademas, pasado mañana (primero de septiembre) empiezo la universidad, diseño grafico e.e no quisiera empezar ya porque me da mucho panico D: pero sigo confiando en que todo saldra bien... espero D:

y bueno, sin mas nada que decir los dejo con el omake del dia, hasta la siguiente! :3

* * *

-Kuro, nosotros también estamos molestos y queremos ir a pelear, pero mientras tengan a Pit no podemos hacer nada, por lo menos hasta que tengamos una manera de recuperarlo.- la voz de la razón, mejor conocida como Marth, habló otra vez.

-Lo se, lo se...- el angel gruñó muy molesto antes de seguir. -Rayos... ese idiota siempre tiene que buscar como hacerse casi matar para ayudarme, solo una vez que vaya yo en su lugar es mucho pedir? Pero no, siempre tiene que preocuparme así... Va a terminar siendo mi causa de muerte un día..- de repente la habitación quedó sumida en un silencio extremadamente incomodo, hasta se podían escuchar los grillos no muy lejos.

Kuro se quedó mirando los tres espadachínes, quienes parecían tener una extraña aura oscura y triste a su alrededor. -... Que pasó?- se atrevió a preguntar, bastante confundido. No esperaba ser sofocado en un abrazo de oso por parte de Roy, que estaba lloriqueando como un niño al que le quitaron su juguete favorito.

-No te atrevas a decir eso otra vez! Siempre que alguien dice cosas así en las historias es porque algo muy malo le va a suceder!- gritó el pelirrojo desesperado, quien solo recibió una mirada muy confundida por parte del angel.

-Pero eso no es cierto... verdad?- miró, aún mas confundido, a los otros dos espadachínes, que se encontraban casi en la misma situación que Roy.

-Jejejeje...- la risa sin emociones de Link no sonaba nada bien. -Dile eso a la autora...-


	8. Capitulo 8 - Alas

Habían pasado ya dos días desde que Kuro despertó; dos largos días sin saber nada de Hades y del Underworld.

Dos angustiosos días sin saber nada del Subespacio.

Dos horribles días sin saber nada de Pit.

En ese tiempo que había pasado desde que se había despertado, Kuro había estado muy diferente a lo habitual: no había vuelto a tocar su arco desde la salida a la ciudad, casi no le paraba a lo que le decían, pasaba horas callado al lado de la ventana con la mirada perdida, y hasta se veía más pálido que lo usual.

Muchos de los que lo miraban sentían lastima por el, otros hacían algunos esfuerzos en vano por animarlo, y otros simplemente pasaban de largo, sabiendo que el intento era completamente inútil. Palutena era la que estaba más preocupada por el, y en varias ocasiones quiso intentar hacer algo para ayudarlo, pero Viridi silenciosamente la tomaba por el brazo y la alejaba; no lo hacía por mala, pero la única manera que tenían para ayudar al ángel era encontrar un modo para salvar el alma de su hermano lo más pronto posible, y no podían darse el lujo de perder el tiempo en un momento tan delicado.

Lo que más preocupaba a las dos diosas era que Hades aún no se había movido.

No habían habido ataques del Underworld, ni ciudades destruidas, ni siquiera un pequeño problema en algún lugar.

Nada.

Sencillamente las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, y eso estaba mal. Conocían muy bien al rey del Underworld después de tantas batallas, y si estaba esperando tanto tiempo para mostrarse y causar pánico u caos con sus horribles tropas, era porque estaba planeando algo, y con Tabuu a su lado, las diosas tenían todas las razones posibles para preocuparse.

* * *

-Estás muy preocupado por Pit, no es así?- Kuro se distrajo de.. lo que sea que estuviera mirando, al oír la pregunta, acostumbrado al frío silencio de esas últimas horas; casi inconscientemente dio un ligero e imperceptible aleteo, estirando un poco sus alas apagadas y casi sin vida, y cuando el hylian estaba a punto de perder la esperanza de iniciar una conversación, Kuro le contestó.

-Aún no sabemos nada de el... y si se atrevieron a hacerle algo...- el ángel rápidamente apretó los puños, pero los relajó casi de inmediato y suspiró; Link no necesitaba que dijera más para entender que estaba pasando su amigo. Sin esperar una invitación, se sentó frente a el, sabiendo muy bien que aunque no lo quisiera, lo único que podía ayudarlo en ese momento era hablar con alguien.

-Se que estás preocupado por el... y todos lo estamos, pero aún no podemos hacer nada.. no se si te sirve de algo, pero mientras necesiten a Pit para sus planes no podrán hacerle nada.- claro, no era un gran consuelo, pero era lo mejor que pudo decir en el momento.

-Yo se...- Kuro volvió a suspirar y miró el cielo distraídamente; era una noche muy silenciosa, llena de estrellas que resplandecían tranquilamente alrededor de la luna llena. Ese tipo de noche era el que más le gustaba, pero aún así no lograba sentirse mejor, y tenía muchas razones para eso.

-Y... tu como te sientes? Quiero decir, con esa cosa del reemplazo del alma..- lo que más preocupaba a Link en ese momento era como lucía su amigo: se veía mucho mejor respecto a cuando habían vuelto del subespacio, pero aún así se veía algo pálido, y sus alas casi no se movían, podía parecer que estuvieran muertas, y eso era muy inquietante.

-Sinceramente? Me siento como si una parte de mi estuviera vacía.- dijo muy directamente, aunque se notaba que se sentía algo incomodo con eso. -Es como si estuviera muriendo poco a poco.- terminó con un tono y una expresión tan fríos que casi podía parecer que no le importara, y eso realmente asustó al hylian.

-O-oye, no digas eso..- lo último que quería pensar en ese momento era en la posible muerte de sus amigos, y Kuro no lo ayudaba en lo absoluto.

-Lo siento.. es solo que no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea... Sabes que? Creo que me iré a dormir.- dijo rápidamente el ángel, para luego voltearse y alejarse sin ni siquiera saludar.

Link suspiró mientras veía como Kuro se iba, bastante decepcionado al ver que su intento por hacerlo sentir un poco mejor no había funcionado en lo absoluto; claro, no quería restarle importancia al asunto, pero realmente Kuro se estaba culpando demasiado por todo lo sucedido, y desde un tiempo tenía esa horrible sensación de que algo iba a salir mal, y después de todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de su vida, el sabía muy bien que no podía ignorarla. El hylian volvió a observar la tranquilidad del paisaje nocturno, tristemente convencido de que eso solo era la calma antes de una terrible tormenta, y decidió irse e intentar descansar un rato, aunque sabía que probablemente sería inútil.

Solo seguía deseando en vano que todo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

Aunque realmente había intentado dormir, Kuro no podía hacer nada tranquilo en ese momento. Lo único que quería era poder golpear a Hades y Tabuu hasta dejarlos sangrando y retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo suplicando.. tomó un respiro profundo, intentando calmarse; claro que quería venganza, pero lo más importante era salvar a Pit. Cuando todos sus intentos de descansar fallaron, el ángel decidió que esa noche no lograría dormir, y empezó a buscar algo que hacer para poder olvidarse, al menos por unos minutos, todo el desastre que estaba ocurriendo.

Optó por ir un rato a disparar flechas, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era encontrarse con alguien más mientras recorría la mansión, pues realmente no estaba del humor correcto para hablar con alguien sin tratarlo muy mal, así que desechó la idea. Pensó también en salir a dar una vuelta un rato, pero luego recordó lo preocupada que estaba Palutena cuando recién despertado ya se había ido por su cuenta sin siquiera molestarse en ir a verla; la diosa ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones como para lidiar con eso también así que se vio obligado a desechar esa opción también.

De repente se apoyó en el borde de la ventana muy molesto, todavía pensando en muchas cosas, cuando le pareció ver algo a lo lejos; muy confundido, empezó a recorrer con la mirada todo lo que alcanzaba ver desde allí, pero no lograba encontrar nada. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando lo vio otra vez.

Un destello. Allí estaba, casi escondido entre los arboles, pero lo vio.

Lo habría pasado por alto, de no ser como de repente pareció hacerse más grande y permanecer allí en su lugar. Kuro se quedó un rato allí parado observando, intentando entender que estaba pasando, pero la oscuridad no dejaba ver más nada. De ser un día cualquiera, al rato lo habría observado por un rato curioso, y si no pasaba nada extraño lo habría dejado estar, y tal vez, si la curiosidad no lo dejaba tranquilo, iría a revisar por la mañana.

Pero esa no era una situación normal, y no podía permitirse el lujo de pasar por alto un detalle que podía representar una pista importante para ayudar a su hermano. Por un momento pensó en llamar a alguien para acompañarlo, tal vez Link o Marth, pero lo más probable era que cualquiera allí adentro lo habría obligado (en vano) a quedarse en la mansión mientras organizaban un equipo apto para la misión. Demasiado tiempo útil que habría perdido.

De una vez tomó el arco, dejó la corona de laurel en la cama (pues su plan podría fracasar muy rápido si la mismísima diosa de la luz lo encontraba) y abrió la ventana; aunque no tenía una habitación cerca del suelo, no era difícil trepar hasta llegar abajo, y no tardó mucho en alejarse de la mansión.

En un principio tenía planeado solo ir a ver y luego volver a avisar a todos si era algo importante, pero algo le decía que no iba a ser así, que algo malo iba a pasar y que muy probablemente esa era una mala idea, pero de todas formas decidió ignorarlo, y apenas logró a encontrar otra vez el destello, empezó a correr en esa dirección, tomando el arco apenas entró en el bosque, listo para preparar una flecha a la primera señal de peligro.

Por un momento creyó que se había perdido, o que realmente se lo había imaginado, porque por más que siguiera corriendo, no lograba encontrar absolutamente nada, solo animales y vegetación, más animales y más vegetación.

Siguió buscando por un tiempo, tal vez minutos, tal vez horas, no se molestó en llevar la cuenta, lo único que le importaba era Pit, pero al parecer todo fue en vano, no encontró nada.

Cuando ya se había quedado sin aliento, dejó de correr, sin saber que pensar, y se sentó a los pies de un árbol, frustrado y decepcionado. Realmente creía haber visto algo importante, pero aparentemente no era nada.

-Genial. Ahora me estoy volviendo loco.- murmuró molesto.

Estaba a punto de irse, empezando a pensar en que decir si alguien se había dado cuenta de que se había ido (decir que le pareció ver una luz que no era verdad no le pareció para nada una buena idea), cuando oyó unos ruidos extraños no muy lejos. De inmediato decidió ignorarlos, convencido de que solo era algo del bosque, y volvió a tomar su arco para volver a la mansión, esta vez ahorrándose la carrera, pues ya no tenía ninguna razón para ir tan de prisa.

Ya había pasado un rato caminando en silencio, apenas prestandole atención a donde iba para no perderse, cuando volvió a oir los extraños ruidos de antes. La verdad no estaba seguro de si eran los mismos, pero en realidad no le importaba en lo absoluto, tal vez se estaba imaginando hasta eso en su desesperación por ayudar a su hermano, así que empezó a caminar más rápido, aunque aún estaba muy cansado para correr; lo único que quería ahora era volver a la mansión Smash y echarse en la cama, tal vez con la carrera nocturna ahora si habría logrado descansar.

Kuro solo siguió caminando, molesto con Hades, con Tabuu, pero sobretodo consigo mismo. No importaba todo lo que le hubieran dicho los demás, de alguna manera eso seguía siendo su culpa, al menos en parte, y de alguna manera habría tenido que buscar como solucionarlo. Estaba tan ocupado pensando (y culpandose), que no se dio cuenta de haberse desviado del camino hasta que fue muy tarde, y entonces se detuvo, observando la zona a su alrededor. Aunque conocía bastante bien las zonas cercanas a la mansión de día, con la noche se veían muy diferentes, y aún no se había acostumbrado a ellas. El ángel dio unos pasos muy dudosos hacía adelante, pero se volvió a detener al sentir una extraña sustancia bajo su sandalia.

Rezandole a Palutena para que no fuera lo que el creía que era, levantó el pie muy despacio para mirar, y lo que vio lo dejó sin palabras: una sustancia muy densa y pegajosa, parecida a la tinta más espesa, de un intenso color morado. No podía ser una mera coincidencia. Cuando miró al suelo, se dio cuenta de que había mucha más de esa sustancia en el piso. De no estar completamente solo y probablemente a punto de ser rodeado por quien sabe cuantos enemigos sedientos de pelea y de sangre, se habría alegrado al saber que si había algo en el bosque y no estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas.

Y cuando volvió a escuchar los ruidos de antes se tensó, empuñó el arco y de inmediato tuvo la mano lista a preparar una de sus flechas, y entonces empezó a caminar muy despacio y sigilosamente, haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerse oculto entre los arboles (era en esos momentos que agradecía tener las alas y la ropa negras) hacía el lugar de donde el creía que provenían los ruidos. No tuvo que moverse mucho para ver los primeros monstruos del subespacio moviéndose en el bosque, y entonces ya estuvo seguro de que algo malo estaba ocurriendo. Tal vez si había sido una mala idea ir al bosque.

Aparentemente, ninguno de los monstruos se dio cuenta de su presencia, o tal vez si se dieron cuenta y simplemente lo ignoraron, de todas formas, todos siguieron su camino entre versos incomprensibles que en realidad al ángel no le importaban. Aunque todo eso casi parecía estar gritando 'trampa!', Kuro siguió adelante, alternando la mirada entre donde ponía los pies y todo el ambiente a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo viera, si es que no lo habían visto todavía (lo que en realidad era lo más probable). Ahora empezaba a pensar que también dejar la corona de laurel en su habitación fue una muy mala idea.

A medida que iba avanzando, tenía que ir más y más despacio, porque toda la zona estaba prácticamente rodeada de monstruos, y con toda la sustancia violeta esparcida en el bosque caminar se hacía muy complicado. Ese era solo otro de los tantos momentos en los que odiaba haber perdido el don del vuelo.

Por el momento lo único que había encontrado eran monstruos, y aunque fueran todos bastante fáciles de derrotar, la cantidad era una gran desventaja para el, y lo más probable era que si intentaba enfrentarlos ahora el solo en sus condiciones actuales, seguramente le habría ido muy, pero muy mal. Y lo último que necesitaba era suicidarse o entregarse en una bandeja de plata al enemigo, lo que en realidad también significaba suicidarse. Y estaba muy seguro de que esa no era una buena opción.

Como al parecer no había nada más que monstruos de poca importancia, Kuro decidió que lo mejor por el momento habría sido volver y avisarle a los demás sobre su reciente descubrimiento; en el peor de los casos le habrían gritado unas cuantas palabras sin importancia para inmediatamente después eliminar esa posible amenaza. Pero eso fue antes de ver al ser que acompañaba el ejercito, y que apenas ahora iba dándose cuenta de que estaba allí: un ángel de cabello castaño y ojos color hielo, con unas alas grises como las cenizas y una sonrisa perversa dibujada en el rostro, que le estaba dando una que otra orden a sus subordinados, para luego detenerse a observar su alrededor extremadamente satisfecho, feliz con sus recientes logros.

Kuro quedó en blanco, completamente paralizado, y se pegó lo más posible al árbol que le ofreció un escondite. Ahora si que no tenía idea de que hacer. En ninguna parte de su plan había considerado la posible aparición de Tabuu. Claro que habría sido estúpido intentar razonar con el y hablar, pero realmente no quería dejarlo escapar ahora. De una vez empezó a pensar en posibles planes y soluciones para el nuevo obstáculo. Por un microscópico momento consideró entregarse a cambio de Pit, pero esa si habría sido una idea suicida, pues lo más probable era que el resultado final habría sido dejarse a si mismo y a su hermano en las manos de Hades, y eso si que habría sido malo. Realmente se sentía un idiota ahora, todo lo que había echo hasta el momento en la noche habían sido un montón de ideas estúpidas, alocadas y suicidas, y ahora si no encontraba una solución, realmente habría pagado las consecuencias.

Por más que odiara hacerlo, el no era (completamente) estúpido, y sabía muy bien que no podía resolver nada por ahora, y mucho menos quedándose allí parado, así que hizo lo que parecía ser lo más lógico y razonable por el momento: con sumo cuidado y lo más silenciosamente posible, empezó a alejarse despacio, para no llamar la atención, y así volver a la mansión para avisar a todos.

Pero por supuesto que no iba a funcionar de la manera que el quería.

-Vaya, no esperaba recibir una bienvenida tan pronto!- Kuro se paralizó en cuanto oyó la voz que sonaba tan entretenida a sus espaldas, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, se volteó de inmediato, apuntándole con el arco, con la flecha entre los dedos. Extrañamente, ya no quedaba ningún monstruo, solo estaban ellos dos rodeados por los arboles.

Tabuu ni siquiera se molestó en fingir sorpresa o algún otro tipo de reacción, simplemente se mantuvo allí, de brazos cruzados y apoyado a un árbol, observando al ángel en frente suyo sin dejar caer su sonrisa.

-Oye, tus manos están temblando.- dijo sin emociones, como si fuera algo completamente normal. -Realmente le vas a disparar a tu hermanito?- y en las últimas palabras fingió una expresión desilusionada y triste, casi asustada, por un instante pareciéndose al verdadero Pit; Kuro hizo lo posible por mantenerse firme, pero sencillamente no podía controlar sus emociones frente a esa farsa, y como habría podido, viendo como ese monstruo se estaba burlando tan descaradamente de su lazo de hermanos? Pero por más que se enfureciera no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera habría podido defenderse, porque un solo disparo en el lugar equivocado habría significado no solo la muerte de Pit, sino la suya también. Y eso era lo que odiaba más de Tabuu, como simplemente estaba jugando con eso como si no fuera nada importante, como un juguete que cuando se rompe se puede remplazar.

Tabuu no lograba contener su sonrisa al ver la ira y la frustración del ángel, realmente lo estaba disfrutando como si fuera un espectáculo muy entretenido, y solamente imaginar como habrían reaccionado los otros aliados de Master Hand lo hacía alargar su sonrisa de felicidad; ya estaba seguro de que lograría llevar a cabo su tan ansiada venganza después de tanto tiempo.

-Realmente te tengo que agradecer por ahorrarme el esfuerzo de irte a buscar, esto definitivamente va a facilitarme las cosas.- dijo muy sinceramente, mientras se separaba del árbol y daba unos pasos muy tranquilos y confiados hacia Kuro. -No te asustes, no te voy a hacer nada.- 'aún' agregó mentalmente antes de seguir. -Solo vine para hablar contigo.- y enfatizó sus palabras levantando las manos, como para mostrar que no estaba armado.

Desafortunadamente para el, Kuro no era para nada estúpido, y sabía muy bien que eso era una trampa.

"Y yo de idiota me vine a meter de cabeza aquí. Genial." Pensó mientras apretaba con más fuerza el arco, adoptando una posición más defensiva.

-No intentes engañarme, porque no va a funcionar!- le gritó, intentando parecer más confiado de lo que era en ese momento, aunque realmente no dio resultado, pero bueno, se vale intentar.

-Wow, realmente eres agresivo, ni siquiera empecé a hablar. Bueno, como sea, volviendo a las cosas importantes, te gustaría hacer un trato?- el otro ángel no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su arco apuntado hacía el, aunque los dos sabían muy bien que no habría disparado. Tabuu no le prestó mucha atención, y simplemente siguió hablando. -Que te parece si.. vienes conmigo a cambio de tu hermano?-

-Realmente crees que estoy tan desesperado como para aceptar eso?- claro que estaba desesperado, pero aún sabía reconocer una trampa.

-Entonces no hay trato?- preguntó Tabuu, con un tono que parecía casi desilusionado.

\- Tu que opinas?- le contestó muy fríamente Kuro, quien ahora solo quería largarse lo más pronto posible.

-Tch, realmente esperaba poder hacerlo de la forma fácil. Bueno, supongo que no me queda otra.- dijo muy serio, perdiendo su sonrisa, y entonces unos símbolos, similares a la forma de sus antiguas alas, se fueron formando poco a poco en su cuerpo: primero sobre el rostro, y de allí bajaron hasta sus brazos y alas, esparciéndose como una hiedra.

En cuanto estuvo listo, volvió a sonreír, y miró al ángel como un depredador que ya ha encontrado su presa. Con un movimiento rápido y fluido extendió sus alas y levantó la mano, en la cual se formó una espada casi transparente, no muy elaborada, pero con un borde lo suficientemente filoso como para hacer bastante daño.

-Estás listo? Bueno, de todas formas no importa, no te dejaré ir.- y en cuanto empezó a volar, Kuro se dio cuenta de que sus problemas apenas iban comenzando, y sin esperar más nada, empezó a correr.

* * *

Hola a todos! Como estan? ehm, aun hay gente leyendo esto cierto? .. cierto? D:

lo siento mucho por la tardanza, pero realmente fue dificil escribir ultimamente, a parte de las tareas de la universidad (diseño grafico es divertido pero tambien tiene sus trabajos bien pesados!) de verdad que no lograba encontrar como empezar este capitulo, y tampoco que escribir en el! fue horrible, en serio, pero no por eso lo iba a dejar estar, se tomo su tiempo pero la inspiracion volvio! me pesa mucho que este capitulo sea mas corto que el anterior, pero hice todo lo posible para que fuera interesante! (porque hay que admitirlo, el capitulo 7 fue bastante estatico, no pasaron muchas cosas entretenidas)

terminare diciendo que hare todo lo posible para traerles el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible, espero poder como minimo empezarlo antes del fin de semana, pero bueno, antes del final del mes deberia tenerlo listo! (aunque no prometo nada, lo siento muchissimo)

otro detalle que queria nombrar es que ultimamente he redescubierto mi amor por kingdom hearts, y tengo muchas ganas de hacer algun crossover con esos juegos (aunque desafortunadamente solo he podido jugar el primero y los de ds, si alguien conoce donde descargar el de psp para emulador le agradeceria la aydua!) si tienen sugerencias o ideas para algo con smash o con alguna otra serie que encuentren entre mis intereses (ya sea algo sobre lo que he escrito o de mis favoritos, tengo muchisimas cosas que me gustan y tristemente no me da el tiempo para escribir sobre todas ellas) estoy muy interesada en escucharlos!

una pelicula en particular que me enamoro este año fue el extraño mundo de jack (nightmare before christmas) y voy a ver si saco algo al respecto, aunque me parece bastante complicado pero quiero intentar XP

bueno, creo que eso fue todo, hasta aqui dejare las aburridas notas de autora que estoy segura que nadie lee, por favor dejen un review si les gusta la historia que eso me ayuda muchisimo, sobretodo en mejorar, muchas gracias por leer y espero verlos pronto!

* * *

-Se que estás preocupado por el... y todos lo estamos, pero aún no podemos hacer nada.. no se si te sirve de algo, pero mientras necesiten a Pit para sus planes no podrán hacerle nada.- claro, no era un gran consuelo, pero era lo mejor que pudo decir en el momento.

Link se quedó completamente en blanco y muy confundido al ver la mirada asesina que le estaba mandando Kuro.

-...Que?- preguntó, sin entender bien que le pasaba a su amigo.

-Dime que la que escribe esto no es una fujoshi.- le dijo rápidamente el ángel, con el pánico evidente en su voz, y entonces Link entendió de inmediato.

-Ehm... creo que no... y espero que no..- contestó para calmarlo, sin atreverse a imaginar todos los horrores en los que pudo haber pensado Kuro, sabiendo muy bien que tan locas estaban ciertas fans. Definitivamente tenían que rescatar a Pit rápido, no solo por el ángel, sino también por la sanidad mental de Kuro.


	9. Capitulo 9 - Sangre

Para decirlo en breve, la situación de Kuro era mala. Muy, muy mala.

Apenas le dio el tiempo de mirar hacía atrás que ya Tabuu estaba listo para atacarlo otra vez desde arriba; Kuro hizo lo posible por detener la nueva embestida de espada, pero su esfuerzo no fue suficiente, y una nueva herida en su brazo se sumó a las anteriores. Y como si eso fuera poco, el bosque estaba literalmente plagado de enemigos, y eso le dificultaba mucho escapar, como si no fuera ya lo suficientemente difícil.

-Que pasa? No estabas buscando a tu querido hermano?!- la risa psicótica de Tabuu acompañó sus palabras, y fue seguida por otro ataque desenfrenado hacía el ángel, ampliando la sonrisa en su rostro, como si simplemente estuviera jugando algo muy entretenido.

Kuro no le prestó atención a lo que estaba diciendo, lo único que le importaba ahora era volver a la mansión rápido, y posiblemente de una sola pieza, algo que estaba empezando a parecer más difícil de lo que esperaba.

De repente el ángel se dio cuenta de que la vegetación empezaba a escasear, y por un momento se animó, empezando a ver a lo lejos la figura de la mansión; por un momento se olvidó del cansancio e hizo un esfuerzo por ir mas rápido, sin embargo, esa chispa de esperanza no duró mucho, y se esfumó en cuanto sintió como era agarrado por la túnica y levantado con fuerza, y se encontró cara a cara con Pit.

-Vaya, parece que la cacería ya terminó.- dijo con un tono satisfecho, sin perder su sonrisa perversa; luego, su atención se desvió hacía el edificio no muy lejos. Kuro entendió de inmediato sus intenciones, y Tabuu realmente disfrutó la preocupación en sus ojos.

-Que pasa? Te asusta ir a visitar a tus amigos?-

-No te atrevas..!- Kuro hizo lo posible por rebelarse e intentar liberarse, pero fue inútil.

-Realmente te gusta ser tan rebelde, verdad?- preguntó con un ligero tono de obstinación con aburrimiento, como si estuviera haciendo algo sin importancia, para seguir con su recorrido, llevando al ángel herido consigo.

* * *

-Aún nada?- Marth y Roy negaron con la cabeza, y Link suspiró decepcionado. Hace unos minutos Palutena había vuelto a la mansión muy preocupada, diciendo que no lograba comunicarse con Kuro, y cuando entraron a su habitación solo encontraron la corona de laurel puesta ordenadamente en la cama y la ventana abierta.

-Ese idiota... En que demonios estaba pensando?!- Roy fue de los primeros en perder la paciencia, y de inmediato salió a buscar a donde había ido. Al rato todos los smashers estaban despiertos, buscando por todos lados el ángel desaparecido.

-Y-ya lo encontré..- dijo Lucario de repente, aunque por su expresión, parecía que se acercaban mas problemas.

-Donde?- preguntó Link de inmediato, preocupado por su amigo.

-S-se está acercando muy rápido... Viene desde esa dirección, pero... esa aura...- el pokemon terminó de hablar con un tono entre el desagrado y la preocupación. Link no terminó de entender lo que quería decir hasta que llegaron al frente de la mansión, donde casi todos los smashers estaban reunidos con las armas preparadas; allí, a unos cuantos metros de distancia del suelo, flotando en el aire tranquilamente, manteniéndose elevado moviendo ligeramente las alas grises, se encontraba Tabuu con su usual sonrisa maligna.

Pero esta vez, el falso ángel no estaba solo.

* * *

-Oh, mira! Ya estamos llegando! Fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba!- de repente Kuro sintió como era sacudido con fuerza otra vez, haciendo otro esfuerzo por liberarse del agarre del otro ángel, aunque desafortunadamente resultó ser igual de inútil que los anteriores, ayudándolo solo en sentir mas dolor de sus heridas recientes.

-No estás feliz de volver? No era esto lo que querías?- preguntó Tabuu, ignorando el gruñido que recibió en respuesta, realmente disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

-Vaya! Pero si hasta nos prepararon la bienvenida!- en ese momento el ángel volvió a ver al frente por un momento, y al ver los smashers frente a la mansión, fue cuando se dio cuenta del desastre que había echo; probablemente todos habían salido a buscarlo, seguramente Palutena había intentado comunicarse con el, o tal vez alguien había ido a buscarlo en su habitación, de todas formas eso ya no importaba, había ido directo a una trampa como un idiota, y seguramente ahora todos estarían en problemas por su culpa.

-Eh? Que pasa? No quieres ver a tus amigos a la cara? Deberías enfrentar las consecuencias de tus acciones, sabes?- y sin mucha consideración, con la mano que le quedaba libre Tabuu lo agarró por la cabeza, levantándola con fuerza, obligandolo a mirar a sus compañeros, con su sonrisa demente ampliándose ante las miradas que recibía, disfrutando cada momento y cada una de las expresiones en sus rostros; miedo, rabia, preocupación, desprecio. Era increíble lo que podía lograr con solo una persona en su poder.

-Ya para con eso!- de repente Roy gritó con la sangre hirviendo en sus venas de la rabia, apretando furioso su espada. Ya no aguantaba quedarse allí mirando sin hacer nada, y lo único que ese monstruo estaba haciendo era jugar con ellos como le daba la gana. De alguna manera lo habrían detenido esa noche.

-Mh? Hay alguien que está diciendo que me detenga?- preguntó Tabuu, volteándose a mirar a Kuro a los ojos, sin darle importancia al pelirrojo. -Escuchaste eso hermanito? Ese amiguito tuyo quiere que pare!- y entonces empezó a reír, como si le hubieran contado un buen chiste.

-Cállate... Y no me llames así, tu no eres Pit!- dijo entredientes Kuro, con todo el odio del que era capaz, aunque Tabuu lo ignoró por completo, volviendo a mirar a los smashers, en especial a Roy.

-Entonces no debería hacer esto?- y entonces le soltó la cabeza al ángel, para luego agarrarlo por el cuello de repente, empezando a apretar con fuerza, aunque no lo suficiente para matarlo; no podía contenerse, simplemente lo disfrutaba demasiado, el solo ver la cara furiosa y a la vez asustada del pelirrojo valía todo el esfuerzo.

Habría podido seguir haciendo eso por un muy largo tiempo, claro, si es que no llegaba a matar accidentalmente al ángel mientras tanto, pero de repente sintió algo golpeándolo por la espalda, y entonces le arrebataron de las manos su fuente de diversión.

-... Que hicieron?- preguntó Tabuu, de pronto mucho mas serio, sintiendo el dolor en su espalda. En el suelo, Lucario estaba dejando Kuro en manos de la diosa Palutena, mientras algunos, entre los cuales doctor Mario, se acercaban a ver sus condiciones.

-Te lo había advertido.- comunicó muy fríamente el pokemon, apuntándole al falso Pit una esfera de aura amenazadora, demostrando sus intenciones.

-Entonces ya hay que ponernos serios?- sin esperar mas nada, Tabuu hizo aparecer su espada en una de las manos, y a la vez los motivos del subespacio se expandían desde sus alas, llegando a sus brazos y a su rostro, y entonces una neblina violeta llegó repentinamente desde el bosque, empezando a formar un gran ejercito de monstruos preparados para el ataque, esperando solamente la orden de su líder.

-No se queden parados! Tienen que alejarse rápido!- Marth le gritó al grupo que estaba atendiendo al ángel herido, y Roy rápidamente se acercó a ellos seguido por Link.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, Link, tu irás con ellos para ayudarlos, cuando tengamos esto controlado Fox los alcanzará con su nave. Hay que recuperar el alma de Pit y acabar con Tabuu antes de que sea muy tarde!- sin perder tiempo, Palutena, Link, Viridi y el doctor Mario tomaron a Kuro, mientras el resto de los smashers se preparaban, cada uno a su manera, para recibir el ataque inminente del enemigo.

-Ni se les ocurra!- al darse cuenta de lo que tenían planeado hacer, Tabuu no tardó en reaccionar, lanzando un poderoso ataque de espada, apuntando justamente al grupo que intentaba alejarse de la zona que se convertiría en un campo de pelea; sin embargo, no pudo alcanzar su objetivo, porque dos espadas se cruzaron en su camino.

-De aquí no pasaras!- le dijo Roy decidido, mientras Meta Knight se limitó a detener a su oponente en silencio, empleando todas sus fuerzas.

-Ustedes realmente son una molestia, saben?- le contestó el ángel, bastante molesto, aumentando la presión en el arma hasta lograr alejar los dos espadachines, mirándolos con desprecio, para luego ver como realmente habían logrado darle tiempo a su objetivo de escapar. -Pero esto ya no durará mucho.- y entonces, la guerra empezó.

* * *

-Enserio, en que estabas pensando, idiota?!- no había pasado ni un minuto desde que se habían llevado a Kuro de la mansión que ya lo estaban bombardeando de preguntas y regaños; para ser exactos, Palutena y Link le estaban gritando molestos y preocupados mientras el hylian cargaba al ángel, y Viridi y doctor Mario se quedaban unos pasos atrás, simplemente mirando la escena.

-Vaya, esos dos ángeles realmente son estúpidos, no pueden dejar de meterse en problemas por un momento!- dijo Viridi en voz alta suspirando, -De veras me sorprende que todavía sigan vivos.-

-Cállate de una vez, quieres?- le contestó Kuro sin voltear la cabeza para mirarla, ignorando completamente a la diosa y al espadachín. -Y ustedes ya dejen de gritar! Ugh, me están haciendo doler la cabeza.-

-Tu cabeza es lo ultimo que debería preocuparte en este momento! Mira como te han dejado!- Palutena volvió a usar el tono de madre preocupada, y eso estaba molestando mucho al ángel, sobretodo porque eso le hacía sentir aún mas como todo eso había sido su culpa.

-Podemos hablar de como caí en una trampa como un idiota mas tarde, estoy seguro de que ahora tenemos cosas mas importantes de las que preocuparnos, como... no se... tal vez el alma de Pit?- dijo Kuro muy irritado, intentando cambiar el discurso.

La diosa suspiró, sabiendo que el tenía toda la razón, pero aún así no podía no preocuparse por el ángel, y con lo que había pasado hace apenas unos minutos, tenía muchas razones para preocuparse.

-Ya nos vamos a encargar de eso, pero necesitaremos hacer algo con tus heridas antes, mira, todavía estás sangrando!-

-Eso no importa!- en un intento por demostrar su punto se puso de pie, y aunque todos se dieron cuenta de que le estaba costando, Kuro no aceptó otra vez la ayuda que Link le ofreció, esperando solo que se movieran de nuevo los demás para seguir caminando.

De repente Palutena se le acercó, y sin decir nada simplemente lo abrazó, tal como lo haría una madre con su hijo para calmarlo, y lo miró con u a sonrisa que intentaba animarlo.

-Todos queremos salvar a Pit, lo sabes, pero no queremos perderte a ti, entiendes? Deja de menospreciarte, ustedes dos valen lo mismo, para mi y para los demás, aún no lo entiendes?- y mientras le hablaba, la diosa le acariciaba despacio el pelo cariñosamente, justo como la hacía cuando por alguna razón debía tranquilizar a Pit.

Cuando lo dejó, Kuro no hizo nada, se quedó allí parado con la mirada clavada en el suelo por un momento, hasta que se rindió y se sentó en el suelo, cansado y adolorido, levantando apenas la cabeza para buscar con los ojos al doctor del grupo.

-Si vas a hacer tu trabajo, entonces hazlo rápido.- fue lo único que dijo, y entonces sin perder mas tiempo, doctor Mario se acercó de inmediato con su maletín, empezando a sacar varia cosas como vendas y desinfectantes, teniendo todo preparado y listo para hacer su trabajo con una rapidez profesional, y con la misma velocidad empezó a revisar las heridas del ángel.

-Nunca entenderé como logras tratar con ellos tan pacíficamente.- dijo Viridi con un suspiro, mirando a la otra diosa, quien parecí satisfecha del resultado que obtuvo. -Es enserio, yo a este punto ya lo habría noqueado!- terminó de hablar, dando a entender con su tono de voz como el ángel la estaba desesperando.

-Oh, no te preocupes, estoy segura de que algún día lo vas a entender.- le contestó Palutena tranquilamente mientras observaba el trabajo del medico.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kuro ya tenía todas sus heridas tratadas y vendadas, y el doctor observó su trabajo satisfecho.

-Con esto ya debería ser suficiente, te puedes mover?- preguntó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. En cuanto escuchó eso, Kuro se puso de pie, moviéndose un poco mientras miraba los vendajes.

-... Gracias. Ahora podemos irnos?-

* * *

-... Esto es aburrido.- por mas que le diera vueltas, Hades no lograba entretenerse con la tarea que le había tocado. Hasta el momento, todo iba segun los planes, pero aún así, el dios del Underworld no se sentía satisfecho.

-Bueno... En algún momento alguien tiene que llegar, no?- le preguntó a uno de los monstruos flotantes que quedaban a su alrededor, aunque sabía muy bien que el ojo volador no le podía contestar.

-Y cuando lleguen, estaremos todos listos para recibirlos de brazos abiertos, cierto mi amiguito?- y entonces miró al pequeño globo de luz tembloroso, que parecía estar a punto de desvanecerse en cualquier momento.

* * *

He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo! Wow, se siente bien hacer esto otra vez!

Explicación super rápida, la universidad me mantuvo demasiado ocupada, pase creo que dos semanas amaneciendo para poder terminar las entregas, y entre todo realmente no tuve tiempo de hacer mas nada, pero bueno, termine el trimestre, pase todas las materias, así que no hablemos de eso hasta enero!

Cerrando el paréntesis de mi vida que a nadie le interesa, no han notado algo diferente aquí? Por si no se habían dado cuenta, por fin encontré el tiempo para dibujar una portada para esta historia! e que tal vez no es una gran imagen, pero realmente estoy satisfecha del resultado, aunque me costo bastante hacer la mano... En fin, que opinan?

Ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y recuerden, si les gusta la historia pueden dejar un favorito y un review para ayudarme a seguir escribiendo! ^^ hasta luego!

* * *

-... Que hicieron?- preguntó Tabuu, de pronto mucho mas serio, sintiendo el dolor en su espalda. En el suelo, Lucario estaba dejando Kuro en manos de la diosa Palutena, intentando ignorar las miradas decepcionadas de los niños a su alrededor.

-Lucario! Porque no le hiciste tu kamehameha?- preguntaron los pequeños ice climbers haciendo un puchero.

-... Que?-

-Vamos Lucario! Todos sabemos que tu puedes hacer el kamehameha!- siguieron Ness y Lucas.

-P-pero yo no-

-si levantamos las manos puedes hacer también la henkidama?- agregó Toon Link emocionado, y de repente todos los niños estaban rodeando al pobre pokemon, esperando que este hiciera gala de sus "poderes de sayajin". Fue entonces cuando los smashers concluyeron que les habían dejado ver demasiados anime.


End file.
